Harry Potter: Gathering of Worlds
by James the Fox
Summary: A crossover between Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog, Zelda WW, and of course Harry Potter. This is Harry's 5th year, reborn. Certain warriors help in the battle against Voldemort. Can they do it? 1st Fic I've made, 2nd book in mainstream GoW series.
1. Once upon a time

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

"This is my first Fan Fiction, so don't rate me on this alone."

Sephiroth: "Of course, all of his fan fics are, and always will be, pathetic."

"Ah, shut it. Sephiroth, from Kingdom Hearts and FF7 will help me with reveiws. Reveiws, flames or other, are all welcome. Just don't read my fan fics if you don't like them. This will replace Harry's 5th year, just so we're clear. Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth: "Harry Potter and his pathetic friends belong to J. K. Rowling. Kingdom Hearts and myself are both Square Enix's/Disney's and theirs alone. Legend of Zelda is Nintendo's. Sonic the Hedgehog and all the other losers belong to SEGA. Events/People that don't belong to these groups belong to their respective owners."

"Good. Now, on with the fic!"

* * *

Amoung the stars, there are many worlds, each with their own story. This is the once-rare story of worlds that have interacted with each other, working together for a single cause. I am proud to be telling this particular story to you. It goes as so...

* * *

"Try this! Ragorok!" Sora yelled as he unleashed the raw power of the Keyblade, sending many arial blows and a beam of light at his friend, Riku. "Is that all you go- ughh!" Riku called, then gasped as the attacks hit him. The two of them stared each other down ready to strike. Of course, this was just a friendly spar between the two of them, having finally returned to their worlds after over 2 years of being away. Riku's silver hair was a bit longer than it had been a few years ago, and he had a flair for black clothing. Sora's brown, spikey hair was a bit longer as well, and hisclothes tended to be the exact opposite color of Riku's. The biggest physical change in Sora was a scar, apparently from a sword blow of sorts, on his right cheek, just below his eye, to his chin. Kairi had a bit of a tan from being in the hot Destiny Island sun.Her once-short hair now ran a bit down past her shoulders. "Go for it, Sora! You too, Riku!" Kairi cheered for them both, not sure who she wanted to win this time. All of a sudden, the fight was stoped by an owl flying right between Riku's Twilight Firaga, learned on the Path of the Twilight he had walked when he left Castle Oblivion, and Sora's Blizzaga spell. The spells were blocked before they made contact with the bird, thanks to Kairi's Barrier spell. The owl flew to Kairi, 3 letters in its beak. Kairi opened the letter addresed to 'Kairi, Cheering on the Beach, Destiny Islands' and began to read aloud,"Miss Kairi you are hereby invited to Hogwarts..."

* * *

"...Albus Dumbledore? Who's he?" Shadow asked, an owl interupting his daily run through Station Square. "Wait... That can't be right! Dumbledore is a fictional character in a book called 'Harry Potter,'" Amy said, surprised at the thought that a character from a book sent a letter to 'S. T. H. Robotnik, next to the news stand, Station Square' and 'A. Rose, next to the news stand, Station Square' almost exactly like the one sent to the main character of one of her favorite books. "Hmph. Guess I'll humor him for now. He said to go toSpeed Highwaywith any personal items for the trip," Shadow said. "What if it's a trap?" Amy asked, Her question unheard as Shadow had already sped off to his home to get his custom black and red rifle and SILVER Chaos Emerald.

* * *

"So then, you must be Dumbledore," Link said, his little sister, Aryll, and several people from all over the Great Sea behind him. "Yes, I am. I take it you have all your possesions with you?" the old wizard queried, noting Link and Aryll both had packs of equipmentin thier hands. Link's pack was bigger than Ayrll's and contained all the equipment he had gotten in his travels, save his sword, shield, and Power Bracers. "Now stand near me, and we shall be off," Dumbledore instructed. Link looked at Dumbledore with suspision, then, along with Aryll, stepped near him. With a swish of his cloak, Dumbledore, Aryll,Link, and many other people from their worldwere gone.

* * *

"And this is The First Chapter." 

Sephiroth:"Flame him."

"We've got plenty of Chapters to go, then Year 6, then Year 7. Huzzah!"

Sephiroth: "Flamehim."

"Please R&R!"

Sephiroth :"FLAME HIM NOW, worthless beings!"

"Sephiroth, stop with the sublimal messages."

Sephiroth: "You're not Flaming him yet!FLAME HIM!"

_"Force Lightning!"_

Sephiroth: "AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Good boy.Flame me if you want, I ignore them."


	2. Angry Harry!

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

"I've finally gotten to the next chapter..."

Sephiroth: "Just give up, loser. You can't make a good fanfiction."

"Shut up, Sephiroth, or else I'll give you a taste of Chaos Blast, my newest trick."

Sephiroth: "Hey, that belongs to Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"Yeah, I learned it from him."

Sephiroth: "Grr...Harry Potter and his pathetic friends belong to J. K. Rowling. Kingdom Hearts and myself are both Square Enix's and theirs alone. Legend of Zelda is Nintendo's. Sonic the Hedgehog and all the other losers belong to SEGA. Events/People that don't belong to these groups belong to their respective owners."

"Good boy, here's the Fanfic."

Sephiroth: "Yeah...whatever..."

* * *

Harry looked around No. 12, Grimmauld place, still very shocked and angry at everything he had just learned and experienced. 8 hours ago he and Dudley were attacked by dementors, and he learned that he had been tailed the whole summer, AND he was now very close to being expelled from Hogwarts and getting his wand broken in half. But he still was intrigued by a conversation between Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Mad-eye Moody. "So, have you heard the rumors?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Which ones?" Sirius asked. "The big one, concerning Dumbledore, of course," Moody said, knowing precisely what Mr. Weasly was asking about. "Yes, I do... Oh! Hello, Harry. Uh, sorry about this, but this is a private topic we're talking about. Order business, you know..." Sirius said, noting Harry's presence. Harry was annoyed at this, having not gotten any information cocerning Voldemort. "Don't worry, Sirius, I just confirmation of that rumor and permission to speak to Harry about it," interuppted a tired looking Tonks as she ran into the room. "Oh, in that case... You might want to sit down for this..." 

"Now, Harry, there is now proof of the existance of worlds other than this one," Sirius started, then noticing Harry's confused look and clairifing, "They are also called 'Dimensions' by Muggles." "Well, Dumbledore has found magical capability in some of these worlds. He has sent letters to many different people in these worlds explaining of this magic, and many of them are sending thier students here, to Hogwarts. Now, this is only what the public knows, or will know. Also, Dumbledore has found certain... people and is bringing them here personally. They all have at least one thing in common... that each of them has saved thier world from destruction, usually at a young age," Moody finished the explanation, noting the surpise on Harry's face. "Haven't been reading the _Prophet_ lately, eh? If you had you would know this stuff, at least as rumors. Anyway, they and a few of thier friends with wizarding potential are coming here," Tonks said. A few seconds later the front door opened. Harry and the others came imediatly to the door to greet the newcomers, whoever they were.

* * *

Sephiroth: "Burn him with all your flames!" 

_"Chaos..."_

Sephiroth: _"Super..."_

_"Blast!"_

Sephiroth: "_Nov_-AAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh..." -Burn-

"Looks like I need a new fanfiction-writing pal...ah well, I was really wanting to bust out Chaos Blast. Good stress remover." :)

"R&R. Flames will be ignored. If you hate this fic, don't read it!"


	3. Story Time!

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

"May I introduce my new ally in fanfic writing, Axel from Kingdom Hearts!"

Axel: "Why am I here?"

"Because I forced you to be here by threatening you with the fate that befell poor Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth: -burning-

Axel: "Gulp OK...Harry Potter and his pathetic friends belong to J. K. Rowling. Kingdom Hearts, Sephiroth, and me are all Square Enix's and theirs alone. Legend of Zelda is Nintendo's. Sonic the Hedgehog and all the other losers belong to SEGA. Events/People that don't belong to these groups belong to their respective owners."

"On to the Fic!"

* * *

"Welcome, my friends, to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!" Dumbledore said to the Hero of Winds, his sister, The Ultimate Lifeform, his girlfriend, the Keybearer, the Twilight Warrior, and the 7th Princess of Heart as they walked into the front room. "This place... it really seems... interesting," Link said, looking at the dusty possessions of the Black family. "So the Muggle loving fool has brought uninvited guests to the Black house. Yes, rather filfy guests too. They disgust Kreacher, yes they do," hissed a voice from the shadows. "KREACHER! Don't provoke our guests, or it'll be the last thing you do!" yelled a man with unruly black hair as he ran into the room. "Hello, Dumble... Dumbledore? Where'd he go?" queried the man, looking at his new guests. "Hmph. Looks like he left... I'm Shadow, by the way. Shadow the Hedgehog," Shadow said to the man. "Oh, I'm Sirius Black. Good to see you. This is Harry," Sirius said as Harry ran into the room, obviously hoping to see Dumbledore. "Hey, Dumble…dore? Don't tell me his left already?" "Sorry, you just missed him," Sora said. "Good grief! He could have at least said hello!" Harry exclaimed, looking very annoyed. He stormed off, fuming. "What's his problem?" Amy asked. Sirius sighed. "Well, it's a long story…"

* * *

Harry decided to spy on the new arrivals from another world, wanting to at least know more about his soon-to-be classmates. Donning his Invisibility Cloak, he headed to the living room, where Sirius and the foreigners were talking…

* * *

"…Hmmm. So Harry has had to go through a lot for his age," Link said, looking at Sirius. "Yes. Of course, if my assumptions are correct, everyone in this room has gone through so much… How about we talk about your adventures, so no one goes and underestimates anyone, huh?" Sirius suggested. Shadow looked at those around him, including Harry, Who he could sense, even with the cloaking tool he wore. "Hmph. Fine. I'll begin…"

* * *

"OK, the next few chapters will explain what has happened to each of the Heroes of the different worlds to help you realize what each has gone through." 

Axel: "Yes! Let's see Sora squirm! HAHAHAHA!"

"Silence, my slave!"

Axel: "No way!"

"Oh, all right, then I guess…Chaos Blast!"

Axel: -Sizzle-

"Stupid Axel... Anyway, R&R, please!" (Has puppy eyes)


	4. Shadow's Loss

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

* * *

"Grrr... I have yet another ally in my fanfiction writing. Don't you dare annoy me, Ansem."

Ansem: "Gulp... Don't hurt me!"

"Anyway, some notices. If you want me to use a character of yours, please send it to me in a review. Ansem will now state the requirements."

Ansem: "Number one: the character must come from one of the worlds that the original characters come from." (Station Square, Destiny Islands, The Great Sea, Hogwarts)

"Number two: The character must not be family of the original characters (Ex: Tails' brother) They can be friends of original characters.."

"Say your line. Now!"

Ansem: "Harry Potter and his pathetic friends belong to J. K. Rowling. Kingdom Hearts, Sephiroth, and me are all Square Enix's/Disney's and theirs alone. Legend of Zelda is Nintendo's. Sonic the Hedgehog and all the other losers belong to SEGA. The mage-fox belongs to James the Fox. Events/People that don't belong to these groups belong to their respective owners. Flashbacks will be marked as such."

"On to the Fic!"

* * *

_"Hmph. Fine. I'll begin…" Shadow began, and as he spoke memories of unspoken adventures long past flooded into his mind…_

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Maria! Look at the ships. There's so many… What are they for?" Shadow asked, looking through the window at the ships that where coming in. Unbeknowest to him, these ships were sent by the army group, G.U.N., to destroy the Ultimate Lifeform and shut down the space colony ARK. Shadow turned to hs only friend on the ARK, Maria, in question. "..." Maria was thinking. Shadow could tell she was thinking about somthing serious because she had that look on her face... the look that meant somthing was going on, somthing bad, like last week when they were in this same room, playing games. It had turned out that the "games" were actually complex programs and thier "playing" had accidently turned off most of the power on the space colony's Animal Study sector. _'Yeah, that was fun, even though we got chewed out for it...'_ Shadow thought, lost in the humour of the situaton. After a few seconds, though, he was shaken out of his thoughts by Maria yelling at him that they had to go somwhere, the blinking red light, and the voice on the intercom saying that there was an 'intruder alert', whatever that meant... 

A few seconds later they were surrounded by army officials with guns pointed at them. "Give us the animal!" one of the men shouted. "Hey, I'm no animal! You can find those in the Animal Study sector, so you're on the wrong side of the ship, Mister!" Shadow said in childish innocence. All at once, the soilders leveled thier guns at Shadow. "Hey, that insn't nice!" Shadow said, and at light speed he ran right up to the leader and jump-kicked him in the groin. The Major fell to the ground in pain, and one by one every soilder fell to the ground in the exact same pain. "Shadow we've got to get outta here!" Maria called. "Why? I took them all out!" Shadow queried. Maria groaned and said,"These goons can't be the only ones here! I'm going to take you to a place where you get strong enough to take them down, you dolt." A lie. The single lie that began the pain. eventually they would reach the escape pods, the last place Maria would see in life, and the most painful place for Shadow to remember.

Later he woke up on the place known on Prison Island and with the help of a enigmatic mage-fox with ruby-red eyes with no name, he escaped, but only for a short while. He was captured after 4 days and put to a sort of sleep where he still matured, both physically and mentally, but would not be able to awaken unless an outside influence awakened him. The by-then insane Prof. Gerald Robotnick secretly altered his memories while he slept, giving him new power and a reason to carry out Gerald's master plan.

_

* * *

Current Time _

* * *

Shadow spoke only of his battles with the Biolizard, his adventure wth Rouge and E-123 Omega, and the saga of the powerful Gizoid, all without giving too many details away. Amy noticed this, but didn't speak a word. The rest of Shadow's memories were too painful for him to speak of; the last time he had tred to speak of them with her, he had broken down and was silent the rest of week. After Shadow finished his tales, everyone looked around, wondering who would speak up next. Finally Sora spoke one word that confirmed the next speaker:"Me."

* * *

Ansem: "Yes! I'm going to enjoy watching Sora wither in pain from his memories. HAHAHAHA!" 

"Yeah, the memories of your stupidity will scare the living snot out of him."

Ansem: "I oughta..."

"Chaos..."

Ansem: "NopleaseIbegofyouDON'TKILLME!"

"Fine. I'll simpliy do this. _WARP!"_

Ansem: -Gets warped to a big green field.- "?"

"Guess where I put you! No, don't, because I'll tell you! You are now in the evil, vile game known as: Hello Kitty: Roller Rescue! You will be redeemed if you can destroy every little, patheticly cute creature here WITHOUT using your powers over the Heartless! MWAHAHAHA!"

Hello Kitty: "Hi, mister!"

Ansem: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo!"

"Any way... this is how I am showingShadow as a kid. He's still a bit mature for his age, but still like a little kid. Sora next! I love Kingdom Hearts! Oh, and in case your'e wondering, the mage-fox Shadow remembered is going to appear a few times, but won't really be a big storyline character. Just like a guide for Shadow and a few others... and the only reason I haven't been posting is because the stupid internet sucks where I am."


	5. Sora's Memories and Link's Legend

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

Ansem: "Arghh!"

Hello Kitty: "take this, meanie!" Hits Ansem with her wand

Ansem: "DIE!" Swings his fist at Hello Kitty

"This is pathetic... Without the power of Heartless or Riku on his side, Ansem fights like a wimp. Anyway... Sora and Shadow seem to be more angsty in this story."

"Just a note: Kingdom Hearts 2 will NOT have any effect in this story, save for the characters and events I choose. Eventually I'll write a Fic concerning the events that happen before this story. Look for spoilers for that Fic in this chapter. This is the last time I say this, save for when new copyrights emerge: Harry Potter and his friends belong to J. K. Rowling. Kingdom Hearts is Square Enix's and Disney's. Legend of Zelda is Nintendo's. Shadow the Hedgehog and all the losers belong to SEGA.The mage-fox belongs to James the Fox. Events/People that don't belong to these groups belong to their respective owners. Oh, and be sure to put in any fan characters you want in this story in your reviews."

On to chapter 5 of Gathering of Worlds!

* * *

Sora began to tell the tale of his battles against Xehanort AKA Ansem, leaving out or changing events he didn't wish anyone to know about. But in the back of his head, memories of those times returned to him, words from the past. 

_"Don't be afraid." But I am..._

"I began my adventure in my homeworld, Destiny Islands..."

_"Don't ever change, Sora" But I have..._

"...and we found Riku..."

_"We've been looking all over for you!" But you weren't you, huh..._

"...And the Keyblade returned to me..."

_"She will not wake." She lost her heart, and I couldn't stop it..._

"...Ansem was there, upon a mighty ship of destruction..."

_"A meaningless effort. Once again, you fail to comprehend my power."_

_"'One who knows nothing can understand nothing.' I believe those were the words of a foolish pawn of the Heartless named Xehanort." You were different, stronger._

_The One Winged Angel..._

"... and so I slept for a year to regain my memories..."

_"I can't remake a promise I can't keep. Kairi, please understand." I returned to you once, but I wasn't able to completely return to you after that battle..._

"...And I finally returned home, to stay. Until I came here, that is." Sora finished his story, the voices refusing to stop speaking.

_"Behold the ultimate power of darkness, Supernova Meteor!"_

_"Just a little further... I can make it. I must make it!"_

Kairi looked at Sora, knowing that he hadn't told the whole story, as did Riku.

_"A keyblade that can unlock hearts...I wonder..."_

_"I'm no longer whole, I'll never be whole again."_

_I'm lost in darkness, no light to guide me anymore... except one._ With that thought Sora looked to Kairi out of corner of his eye. Harry, still under his cloak, watched Sora

'There is something about him, but what is it?' Harry wondered. But something happened that stopped his pondering and heart. Sora looked straight at him, as if he could actually SEE him. Afraid that his cover was blown, Harry fled the room quickly and quietly. "So then, Link, You ready to begin your story?" And so, Link began the story of The Hero of Winds with the ancient legend passed down through his people. But elsewhere, there were forces that were ready to undo all that the great heroes had made…

Dark. That is the only way to describe this room, the room in which the great masters of darkness and destruction conversed with each other. "Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform. Do you really believe that you can avoid your destiny forever?" A dark creature stood near others of his own kind, not really the same race, but still dark creatures. "Can you actually conceive that you can hide your past from your new friends? That, dear Shadow, is impossible." The creature let out a horrid laugh that would chill the blood of any normal beings. But of course, the others weren't normal by any means. Another creature spoke. This one, appearing human, spoke with a hoarse voice: "Link, Hero of Winds, the Triforce cannot protect you forever. Soon, I will wreak ultimate vengeance for the deeds you have done. By not allowing your world to crumble as it should, I have been freed. All you know will be suffering…hmhmhmhm…" Another creature stood there as well, a monstrosity that comprised of a pair of tentacles, claws, and wings. It grinned with sharp teeth. A symbol all to familiar to the boy who wielded the all-powerful Keyblade was on his chest. "Keybearer, your heart, filled with darkness, will be our key to Oblivion. All worlds will be obliterated, once we have you." The creatures laughed, knowing that all they needed was to exploit the fears of their opponents. They knew that the other boy, the orphan who defied the Evil Wizard of the wizard-school, was no threat to them. The Evil Wizard, Lord… Lord…Lord-whatever-his-stupid-name-was would take care of him. Everything was in place…

… Link told his story, the story of his battle with Gannondorf, of the strange things he fished up from the Great Sea a year afterwards, and how he used these items against a ancient evil that had been held within a single mask. He even showed these items to his new friends. Among these Items were masks that had the mysterious power to transform their wearer into ancient creatures that were now mostly extinct. Sora was extremely interested in a mask that seemed to have great, evil power dormant in it. Link called it Fierce Deity's Mask. After some of this show-and-tell, Sirius finally noticed the time, 11:00 PM, and declared officially that everyone needed to go to bed. So all the heroes went to their quarters, for they were to help a certain wizard against a full court…

* * *

And so, my children, the story of the Four Heroes is just beginning…

* * *

"Finally, I've gotten past the character intros." 

Ansem: "ugh…" -dies at Hello Kitty's hand-

"Now, some review replies."

Thunderstone: "My very first review! Glad you like this. Sorry for the wait."

Merely a Dark Lord: "Thanks! No offense but as is stated for the first few chapters of OotP, Harry was ticked off about not learning anything concerning the Order's plans. I would expect that he really wants at least some info concerning his soon-to-be classmates. Anyway, Harry will be more like himself as the story progresses."

"Next chapter, Harry's up against the Wizengamot, while Sora, Shadow, and Link lend a hand. Hopefully, this one will come sooner…"

"Until then, see ya!"


	6. Trial Trouble and a Boggart Battle

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

Shadow: "James isn't here right now, so in his place, me and Voldemort are going to have a nice little chat."

Voldemort: Wakes up from being hit by Chaos Spear. "Where the heck..."

Shadow: "Welcome to James' room."

Voldemort: "Eh?"

Shadow: "James. You know, the author who writes this story?"

Voldemort: " Oh… Now that that's settled, It's time to die! Avada Kevada!"

Shadow:"... That doesn't work for two reasons. One, while in this room, no one except James can kill anyone else. Two, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform. I can't die."

Voldemort: "Where is James, anyway?"

Shadow: "Playing FF10. By the way, James says kudos to anyone who guesses the mask Link wears this chapter."

Voldemort: " Who cares? Let's get onto the story already."

* * *

Shadow was wide-awake. He was the Ultimate Lifeform, and sleep wasn't really needed. So he pondered what the Wizengamot was going to be like. 'Definitely unfair.' Shadow was no stranger to governments like that. It was because of pathetic human governments that almost everything that had happened to him had happened. Maria, the ARK's fall, his once-lost memories, all of it. Sure, he had forgiven the government of today for their deeds, but he could not, would ever forgive the government of yesterday for his losses. And he hated corrupt groups like that for their foolishness. The Wizengamot sounded to him like one of those groups. He wanted to see them sweat, and that was what the Ultimate Lifeform was ready to do.

The next morning, at 4:00, Shadow was the first one down to the kitchen, which surprised everybody but Amy. By the time Harry was up, Link, Sora, and Riku were also up. Link was wearing a brown, ragged-looking coat that hid almost all of his body, save the hands. Link covered his head with one of his masks, also brown. It looked more like a hood than a mask and peering from the abyss under the hood were two glowing red eyes. When Harry asked Link for the reason, Link simply said that it was to "hide my identity until the time is right. We are going to Diagon Alley, and Dumbledore suggested that we hide our true selves from the wizarding world until school starts." When Harry asked Shadow how he intended to hide himself from the public, he enigmatically replied, "Sora's got it covered." After a short meal, Harry and Mr. Weasley left for the Ministry of Magic.

Things were NOT going well. (Voldemort: "Ha! Did you really think James was going to let it go the same way as in the book?") Dumbledore had come to help, but so far, Fudge and the other members of the Wizengamot had easily dismissed every witness Dumbledore had called. Fudge then made a mistake that would cost him the trial. "Hmmm, it seems that this whole dementor business is as false as the stupid story about other worlds and heroes…" Then, almost as if on cue, a teenaged-looking man walked in, and said with a smirk on his face: "Then the story must be true." Harry noticed certain… similarities between this man and Shadow. He wore a black shirt with red at the collar, and a black pair of pants. He wore Shadow's trademark gloves and Air Shoes. His hair was a spiked black with some red streaked in it. His eyes were also red, the same ruby-red that was in Shadow's eyes. When Sora and Link followed him in, Harry realized what had happened to Shadow. 'Sora must have some sort of transfiguration spell that he used on Shadow,' Harry thought with disbelief. "Have you any evidence concerning this… this fairy-tale?" the toad-like witch queried, with a glare at Shadow enough to scare any normal person into silence. But the Ultimate Lifeform, Project Shadow only gazed emotionlessly at the witch and replied, "You're looking at it. My name is Shadow, the most powerful being in Station Square, my world." Link continued by saying," You can call me Link, Hero of Winds in the Great Sea, my world." And before Fudge could reply to Link and Shadow, Sora finished, "And I am Sora, savior of many worlds, from Destiny Islands. And if you try to identify any of us, you will find no information on us in your files." Fudge was speechless. Dumbledore had pulled out not one, but three different Heroes, and from the way they look and dress, there was no doubt: they WERE from other worlds. "Dumbledore told us about this trial, and I personally didn't approve of these methods," Sora said. "They remind me of the court in Wonderland, and that is not good."

Shadow agreed, saying that from all the evidence it was proven that Harry should be cleared of all charges. After a overwhelming vote, Harry was let go and Dumbledore left the dungeon as quickly as he came.

An hour later, everyone at Grimmauld Place was busy celebrating Harry's victory. Shadow had reverted to his normal form and complaining about having to be human until the school year started, and Sora was explaining to Hermione about how the world-fitting spell worked. "It captures data about the nearest compatible residents of the world and then combines it with your body. From then on, you'd be able to transform at will," Sora explained. "For Shadow, I had to alter the spell so that the human part of the data would emerge over his hedgehog side, otherwise shadow would have only changed wardrobes, not species." Meanwhile, Harry was congratulating Ron on becoming a prefect, even though on the inside, Harry thought that he deserved the privilege more. Fred, George, Ginny, and Aryll were all singing "He got off, He got off" over and over until Shadow had finally had enough and exploded at them. ("SHUT UP BEFORE I DECIDE TO BLAST YOUR FACES OFF!") After that day, things had quieted down until Mrs. Weasley had tried to face off against a boggart alone.

Shadow was walking down the hall when he saw her. Maria, dead on the floor. 'But that isn't possible! She's been dead for over 53 years!' thought Shadow desperately. Noticing this, the boggart transformed into something more plausible. Maria's body became Amy's body, bullet-ridden with eyes wide, yet empty. Shadow stepped back, his subconscious knowing that Amy was downstairs, safe and sound. Yet, a part of him still feared for what could happen. GUN had never stopped trying to get revenge for Shadow putting them out of business a year ago. He had always feared that they would get Amy just like they got Maria. Three years ago, fear would have been a meaningless word for him. He was the Ultimate Lifeform, and he had feared nothing in those days. But now… Shadow was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw Mrs. Weasley against the wall. Shadow then realized that this illusion must be what she called a boggart. Harry came just in time, yelling for Shadow to get Mrs. Weasley, who was unconscious, downstairs. Ignoring Amy's corpse, Shadow scooped up Mrs. Weasley and fled, hoping harry and the others who were coming upstairs were able to get rid of it. A few minutes of comforting later, both Shadow and Mrs. Weasley were feeling much better, their fears quelled. Shadow decided to read his newly gotten schoolbooks through the night, while everyone else went to bed. The next day, they would all head for Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

"I'm back. Shadow, Voldemort how have things been- what the heck?"

(The room is a mess. It seems a battle had taken place.)

Shadow: "Chaos… oh crap, James is back."

Voldemort: "Gulp…I'll be going now." Tries to rush out of the room, only to be stopped by an invisible wall.

"… You two are complete idiots. I leave the two of you alone for one measly Chapter and what happens? The two of you mess it all up. If you two weren't in my story, I'd warp you into an endless void. Anyway, do this again and I'll make horrible things happen to you in the Fic."

Shadow: "But you already have bad things ready for us in the future of this Fic."

"I'll make them worse!"

Shadow: "Gulp!"

"Ignore them. Anyway, next chapter is the sorting ceremony. We'll also see a full main cast. You didn't expect that these are the only characters in the Fic, did you? Until then, see ya!"


	7. Sora's Bad Side and a Hylian Sorting

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

(James is Singing)"...I'll never turn back again!"

Shadow: "He just beat my game, Shadow the Hedgehog."

"With this game beaten, I can fulfill Playstation14's wish and expand on Shadow's world even more! But there are chapters that focus on each of the characters. This one has more on Link and Sora. And it is a HECK of a lot longer."

Shadow: "Idiot. He should be listening to you, Playstation14."

"Oh, I also recently beat FFX. Sad ending... poor, poor, Tidus..."

Sonic: "Hi!"

"Great. The blue Hedgehog is here."(Pulls out special Anti-Sonic Blaster made specifically to destroy Sonic.) "Not for much longer."

Sonic: "Isn't that… an Anti-Sonic Blaster?"

"Now, leave my sight, or burn."

Sonic: (Leaves)

"I've always hated Sonic. Ever since I first met him and Shadow in Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, I've always hated Sonic."

Shadow: "Uh, James? The Fanfic."

"Oh! Sorry! Remember to send any and all fan characters to me in your reviews. My rules can be found in chapter 4. Anyway, the mask Link was wearing last chapter was the Garo's Mask. OK, On to the Fic!"

* * *

A few days after the boggart incident, It was time for Harry and co. to head to Hogwarts. Before they went, however, Dumbledore gathered Sora, Link, and Shadow and their companions for a small talk. "Now, you aren't the only people from your world to be going to Hogwarts. Many of the people from your world will be looking to you for guidance. Especially you three," He gestured to Shadow, Sora, and Link." I hope you'll take this responsibility very seriously." " Your concern isn't necessary. We've had bigger responsibilities before this," Shadow said, and the conversation was settled. Sirius tried to go with Harry to Platform 9¾, but Shadow, in his human form, managed to convince him not to go.

"So… What should we expect at Hogwarts? I know it's a castle, but what sort of teachers are there?" Link asked Harry. "Well, there are 7 floors, moving stairs, an astronomy tower, and a Quidditch Pitch." "Quidditch? I've heard of that. It's that game Ron told me about, with the brooms and the hoops, right? Sounds interesting." "Well, You've seen several of the teachers over the holiday already. McGonagall is our Transfiguration Teacher, Flitwick is our Charms teacher, and Snape is our Potions master." "Potions? I've learned a bit in that subject. Heck, I've even brought a bunch of ingredients for potions from my world." "That's not going to get on Snape's good side. Trust me when I say that he will become your worst enemy after a few classes." Link looked at Harry, thinking of a subject change. "… Uh… Hey, where are Shadow and Sora?" Riku asked as he came into the car. Link thought for a moment. "I'm not sure…"

Sora was face to face with Draco Malfoy, just about the most annoying, spoiled, pathetic imbecile he had ever met. Worse than that, the git was between him and the train car. "For the 5th time in the past minute, get out of my way, please." Sora asked, trying to restrain himself from casting Ultima on Draco over and over again. "Try and make me, foreigner!" Draco laughed. The little punk had been calling him and the other otherworlders that, and Sora was REALLY tired of it. " Listen, I'd prefer not having to hurt you but if you keep standing in my way, I may have no choice but to render you unconscious." "I'd like to see you try. You have no weapon, and I've got 5th year magic," Draco laughed as he pulled out his wand, completely oblivious to the fact that Sora was from another world, and might therefore have alternate magic and weapons. Sora almost instantly whipped out the Keyblade and put it at Draco's throat. Draco noticed a change on Sora's face: His normally kind, gentle face had been replaced with serious eyes that showed battle experience that no living human should ever have. With a voice like ice Sora warned Draco that he would have no problem knocking him out for 5 days. Draco shrank away and fled the scene, while Sora put away the Keyblade and continued to the train car where his friends were waiting.

"Sorry, I had something to handle," Sora apologized as he entered the cart. "Some idiot got in my way, but I showed him. What was his name? Drano Mawfoy, or something like that." Harry laughed. "You mean Draco Malfoy? It definitely sounds like him." With that, every body in the room broke out into laughter. By then Hermione, Ron, and everyone else had arrived and had been asking questions (Link and the rest of the off-worlders about Hogwarts, while Harry and co. about the other worlds). After a while longer, the train came to a stop, and the group started to head outside.

During the Sorting, Sora, Shadow, and Link waited in the Entrance Hall with the off-worlders. Dumbledore planned to introduce each world separately, so here they were. Sora noticed something about the other students from their worlds. Some of the students, like a bee from Shadow's world named Charmey, weren't wearing the school robes. When Shadow asked why, Charmey simply replied that 1: there weren't any robes that fit his size and 2: There weren't any robes that wouldn't mess with his wings. Link was discussing this problem with Tetra (a pirate girl who was also the daughter of royalty, Princess Zelda.) and Sora. Many of the Rito and Koroks of Link's world and many of the inhabitants of Shadow's world were faced with this problem. Although Dumbledore had said it was alright if for any reason the people of the other worlds couldn't wear robes, they all sort of wished that they were able to wear the robes so that they'd fit in a little better. After a shot while Sora had an idea. Very quickly, Sora cast his transformation magic on the groups, custom-building robes that would work with each and every individual in the room. Soon after, Link heard his queue to lead his friends into the Great Hall.

"Now that the Sorting has been concluded for our world," Dumbledore started as the last 1st year went to the Ravenclaw seat. "We may now begin sorting our new friends from the other worlds. Now, note that many of them are different than us, so please be on your best behavior. They came a long way to learn with us. So without further ado, I give you students from the first of the three worlds that have come here. An entire realm covered by ocean with only a few islands in between, these are the people of the Great Sea!" with those words, the doors opened once again, and Harry saw just how diverse the people of Link's world were. Bird-like humanoids flew into the room, inches off the ground, and landed, their wings turning into arms and hands. Floating along with them were little plant-like beings clinging onto poles with twirling leaves and slowly landing on the ground. Seeing what Harry realized must be the Rito that Link had told them about, the new DADA Teacher, Dolores Umbridge, who had been in the Wizengamot at Harry's hearing, (Shadow at the Author's Room: I will derive great pleasure in killing that lady!) glared with pure hatred at the group of students-to-be. At Zelda's questioning concerning this, Link simply said, "Ignore it." Dumbledore spoke up when the last of the Koroks landed. "Now, let our first sorting of off-worlders commence!"

Aryll was first name to be called, and after a few moments of thinking, the Sorting Hat placed her in Gryffindor. After a bunch more sorting, some 30 into Gryffindor and Slytherin, Link was next. He walked up to the Sorting Hat, ignoring the glares from Umbridge, and sat on the stool, calmly removing his cap and putting on the Hat. Almost all of a sudden, Link heard a voice in his head speaking: "So, you are the Hero of Winds that everyone seems to be talking about. Oh, I sense great bravery coming from you, just like your sister." Link wondered if this was why everyone before him seemed to have weird looks of surprise on their faces. "Yes, it is. I'm surprised that so many people didn't guess that there'd be a talking hat that can read people's minds. But anyway, your bravery is so strong that Godric Gryffindor would be proud of it. Therefore, I must place you in…" the last word was spoken aloud. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors cheered, Fred joking, "Looks like this house has two big time heroes to put up with." A while later, Ravenclaw had something to cheer about as Zelda strode to an open seat and sat down. Dumbledore then prepared to announce the next world.

* * *

Link: "Zelda got a different house than me… darn."

"Um, Zelda got Ravenclaw because she has the Triforce of Wisdom's power on her, not because I wanted to be cruel to you. Anyway, the rest of the Sorting next chapter. Joy! I'll see you then."

"…"

"Why aren't you gone yet? Are you expecting something? MOVE!"


	8. Maria?

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

Shadow: (Reading the reviews) "Hmph. When will they get the picture? James is a sucky author."

Simon (American Idol): "Precisely. Not only does the plot sound pathetic, but also it's not even original. It borrows characters and events from videogames, movies, and books."

"Simon? What the heck are you doing here if my story sucks so much?"

Simon: "Just trying to save these readers from their boredom."

"Leave. NOW."

Simon: "What if I don't?"

"Chaos..." (Starts charging Chaos Blast)

Shadow: "Yeah, you should run to criticize another day."

Simon: (Flees)

"Darn…"

Shadow: "So… What happens this chapter?"

"The first BIG non-Harry related plot point happens today. Shadow, as those three mysterious guys explained, fears his past. Today, it will slap him in the face for the first of many times in this story."

Shadow: (reading the script) "… This is great. And so the torture commences…"

"Now, let's begin!"

* * *

Shadow was giving the students from his world pep talks when he heard the last student from the Great Sea get sorted. Shadow simply muttered, "positions, people," and everyone started preparing to give as good as an impression as possible. A few seconds later, the Door to the Great Hall opened, and Shadow led the way. 

Harry gaped with the rest of the school as they saw just how diverse Station Square was. Hedgehogs, Bees, Foxes, and so many other races of animal-humans flooded into the room. Sneaking a glance at Umbridge, you could see that she was NOT in a good mood. Dumbledore decided that now was as good a time as any other time to introduce this world. "A diverse world of heroes, villains, and mysterious stories: This world is Station Square!" Amy was the first person to be called, but when she saw Umbridge, she turned to Shadow, uncertain whether to keep going. Shadow simply nodded, flashing a smile that used to only be seen on a certain blue Hedgehog, always assuring that everything would be all right. Amy turned back to the Hat, sitting on the stool and putting it on. A few seconds later, she went to Hufflepuff, relived. A little later, Charmey was called. The carefree little bee buzzed around, zigzagging around as if on a sugar rush (which in fact he was) and eventually landed on the stool. The Hat completely covered the poor little guy, causing slight laughter to echo through the room. When the Hat was taken off, the little Gryffindor once again sped around the room, landing this time on Fred's head, causing the laughter of the entire Great Hall to be heard even in Hogsmeade. After this show of enthusiasm, everyone else gained a big confidence boost, and the Sorting started to speed up. When Shadow was called, Umbridge's continuous glare intensified to a point where any normal person looking at it would fall to his or her knees in horror. However, Shadow merely gave his trademark glare right back, stopping her in her tracks. As he sat on the stool, Charmey remarked, "Shadow is SO cool!" to his new friends (the Weasley twins). As soon as the Hat was on his head, Shadow could sense the Hat probing his mind. "Hmm… Very brave… but what's this? Your Bravery has a source… Loyalty… Especially to that young off-worlder, Amy Rose… I'll put you in… HUFFLEPUFF!"

Everyone just stared as Shadow calmly got off the stool. A tough looking guy like him, a Hufflepuff? How? The Hufflepuffs, however, were cheering their heads off. Maybe HE could raise the House's reputation. As Shadow walked to an open seat he was feeling very proud of how he out-glared his soon to be DADA teacher. But a few steps away, something almost stopped his heart. A girl… blond hair… blue eyes… exactly the same look… 'It… can't be…'

_"Maria!" the young hedgehog stared at Maria, fallen on the ground. She had told him to bring hope to humanity, but looking at her corpse for that split second, Shadow really wondered if the Humans deserved hope. They were willing to kill others for their selfish needs… Shouldn't he destroy them just for that? He really wondered…_

He sat at the open seat just across from Amy and right next to the Maria look-alike. Could she be the real deal? 'No, I saw Maria dead! Besides, It's been about 50 years! By now, she would be much older… Unless Chaos Control somehow saved her! At it's most powerful, Time Travel is possible with Chaos Control. Who says it couldn't bring someone to a different world, or save someone from death, or… No, I'm fooling myself. Maybe… I can ask Sora about this! He knows a lot more about different worlds. He could answer my questions." So Shadow decided that he would ask Sora as soon as possible…

* * *

Shadow: "You are an evil son of a-mmmph!" (Is muffled by a sponge in his mouth) 

" Ah, this is just the beginning. I can already feel the hatred of a hundred Shadow fans upon me like a Jacuzzi! Next chapter is all about Sora!"

Shadow: (pulls out sponge so he can speak) "If you and I meet outside of this room, I'll kick your –CENSORED- so hard that your –CENSORED- will come out of your mouth! This is not a joke, James, not a threat, It's a WARNING. See you later."

"… Hey, you stole that from X-Play! … Well… uh… see you next chapter."


	9. A little Clarifying

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

"To Playstation 14: Shadow was not imagining this, and Sora will explain that something like this can happen with so many worlds out there."

Sora: "There are so many worlds out there, that it is very likely that there are at least two people who look alike or even act alike. Take this 'Maria look-alike' as an ex-mmph!"

"Sorry Sora, but you're taking up time and I don't like that. Here are some notices though.1st: If you would, be sure to send any fan characters you want in the story to me through reviews you send. They WILL end up on at least one chapter (details in the spoiler) so hurry up!"

WARNINGWARNINGWARNING

* * *

_(SPOILER: During a single point this year, someone will attack Hogwarts. A huge battle will ensue. Several chapters will be based around any and all Fan Characters you send me. END SPOILER)_

* * *

WARNING OVER 

Sora:"2nd: James has been looking over his story and has found some mistakes/ soon-to-be plot holes/ things he just did not like. Therefore, he is going to correct/alter the previous chapters to his enjoyment. That all?"

"Yes, I think so. Onto the Fic!"

* * *

Shadow's thoughts about the one who looked like Maria were interrupted as the Sorting for Destiny Islands began. Shadow watched as several of the D. Islanders were spread across all four of the Houses. Eventually, Kairi landed herself in Hufflepuff, Riku in Slytherin, (A/N: Hey, I couldn't find a better house for him. Sorry if this annoys you) and Sora in Gryffindor. After this, Dumbledore announced something surprising to everyone but Shadow, Sora, and Link. "To help break down the barriers between our worlds, I have requested the that three optional classes would be opened. The most knowledgeable and trustworthy people from each world have been entrusted as teachers for these classes." Shadow knew very well that he, Sora, and Link had all been chosen for the job. As Dumbledore continued with his announcements, Shadow went back to his thoughts.

After the feast, Shadow quickly learned the password for Hufflepuff. He spent another night studying his books, but half of his mind was trying to find the best time tomorrow to talk to Sora.

Shadow got his chance the next day after he got his schedule:

Shadow H. Robotnik

Monday, Wednesday, Friday Schedule

1st Period: 5th year Herbology with Prof. Sprout

2nd Period: 5th year History of Magic with Prof. Binns (W/Gryffindor)

3rd Period:

Double Y5 DADA with Prof. Umbridge (W/Ravenclaw)

4th Period:

5th Period: 5th year Transfiguration with Prof. McGonagall

6th Period: 5th year Charms with Prof. Flitwick

Tuesday, Thursday Schedule

1st Period:

Double Y5 Potions with Prof. Snape(W/Ravenclaw)

2nd Period:

3rd Period: 5th year CoMC with Prof. Hagrid

4th Period: Optional Class: Overall World Magic/History With Unofficial Prof. Sora

5th Period: Teacher Duties: SS Chaos Magic/History

6th Period: Optional Class: Hylian Magic/History with Unofficial Prof. Link

Shadow started talking to Sora and the rest of the group about their schedules, but soon enough he moved on to the subject he was really there to discuss: "Sora, what can you tell me about how other worlds work?" Sora looked at Shadow in surprise, wondering what Shadow was talking about. Amy watched the situation, knowing what it was Shadow wanted. She and that girl, the 5th year that looked like the girl from Shadow's past, Maria, had talked together for a short time.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hello, my name's Amy, nice to meet you!" Amy shook hands with the curious girl as they both were getting used to their new rooms. "Uh, pleased to meet you… I'm Sheru." Sheru turned back to her bed, trying to get all the things she had sorted out the way she liked it. However, after a few seconds she turned to Amy again, question in her eyes. "Do you know that boy like you? The one with black fur with red streaks?" Amy hid her surprise and answered, "Yeah, his name is Shadow. Why do you ask?" Sheru looked deep in thought before she answered. "I just can't help the feeling that we knew each other a long time ago. I know that I haven't, but still…" Amy shrugged as if to indicate that she didn't know that feeling, but went to bed that night in deep thought._

Amy was snapped out of her thoughts when she realized that Shadow had already gotten to the point of the conversation. Sora was explaining that there were so many worlds that it is impossible for there to be anyone who looks unique compared to anyone else in any other world. "…This 'Maria-look-alike' is not exempt from this rule. Heck, I've seen 4 different versions of me in my travels." Riku snorted and joked, "Four? FOUR? One of you is bad enough! Harry, Link, Shadow, somebody kill me right now! Please!" Riku then over-dramatically collapsed to the floor in horror. Everyone stifled a laugh and continued in a merry conversation the rest of the time until they all had to split up for their first period of what would be a dangerous school year.

"Soon, Shadow, soon. The past is about to come rushing up to you. Death and Chaos shall soon destroy those you care most for. Your greatest enemies will rise again and crush you in their grasp. Soon, your origin will once again come back to drag you into the eternal abyss… Soon…" With his horrifying laugh, the dark creature observed it's victim walking with his friends, meeting the one who reminded him so painfully of his history, learning her name, and going to their destination together. "Soon…"

* * *

"Man, that took forever to think up. Every form of writer's block known to man, along with so many different distractions it's not even funny, kept getting in my way."

Sora: "He thinks up every major plot point that happens in this story, then completely screws up but not focusing on how to link them together… which is major trouble for people like me…"

"… Moving on! Kingdom Hearts 2 in less than 3, maybe 2 days! YAY!"

Sora: "Are you actually going to GET KH2?"

"…."

Sora: "Well?"

"…Shut up, please."

Sora:"… This is what I have to live with, folks. Every single day."

"…Next chapter will be more Shadow stuff. If you haven't noticed, this school year is all about Shadow!"

Harry: "What about me?"

"… See you next chapter!"


	10. Umbutt and the Black Hedgehog

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

"I live!"

Sora: "A pity."

"I am hitting more and more writer's block… With little inspiration in between."

Sora: "Discontinue it."

"No. I will get over this. I must! For the fans!"

Sonic and Sora: "What fans?"

"…"

Sonic: "I wish you all could see James' face right now…"

"Anti-Sonic Cannon!"

Sonic: #flees the area. #

"Anyone else?"

Sora: "No… can we just move to the Fic?"

"Sure. That's what we're all here for."

* * *

After History of Magic, everyone noted that Shadow and Link looked like they were zombies. "What in the Triforce's name happened to you?" Zelda asked. Harry answered for them. "Prof. Binns is notorious for being able to put anyone to sleep with his lectures. Shadow and Link found some way to stay awake through the whole class. This is the result." Shadow moaned, "the horror… the HORROR!" Link followed up by saying, "He w-wouldn't… s-stop… TALKING! On and on and on and on…" Ron grinned. "The only one who can go through Binns' class and not go insane is Hermione. You are fools for trying." Shadow sighed, having recuperated from the effects of the class, (although Link was still muttering "…and on and on…") and said, "DADA next, right? Hopefully it's better than History of Magic." Hermione simply replied, "We wouldn't know how Umbridge teaches, but given the Subject, I guess it won't be all THAT bad." 

She couldn't be more wrong. The first thing Umbridge said at the beginning of class was "Wands Away." Everyone knew what was next. Shadow was particularly annoyed because he had read all of the class books 50 times and wasn't able to practice his newly found magic. The Ultimate Lifeform started an argument with Um-butt(Shadow's nickname for her) that as good as it is to study,the only way anyone would pass, and therefore be able to defend themselves,is if they had experience. This earned him (and later Harry) detention for the week. However, after class, the part-Dark Arms and the Boy Who Lived were cheered by their class (They were even cheered by a few Slytherins). Shadow knew that Umbridge didn't stand a chanceof breaking him. He heard about the 'curse' that would most likely force Um-butt out of Hogwarts eventually. He really wanted to take part in that.

When Shadow walked into Umbridge's office for detention, he stared at the teacher when she said he'd be writing the words "I will not smart mouth my superiors." But when he realized what the quill he was using did, he simply laughed, getting a strange look from his new… no, she didn't quite rank annoyance… ah well. "Did you REALLY believe that this would affect me?" Shadow asked as he showed his hand, which had healed before any blood showed. "Hmph, with Chaos Energy flowing through my veins, my regeneration powers are unstoppable," Shadow said casually. "However, try this on anyone else, I might have to crush you like the little bug you are. I can do that very easily, and in reality, no one would be the wiser. I know how to hide my tracks." Shadow was pleased to see that Umbridge looked faint as he calmly strolled up to her desk. "Believe me, I can be a powerful enemy, and I don't take orders from anyone. If you don't cross me, I might consider helping you. You have been warned." With that Shadow left as calmly as he came. An hour later, Harry was surprised when Umbridge simply canceled his detention for the day.

* * *

Shadow: "Ha! I still kick butt." 

"And it helps my mood when I get to freak Umbridge out! Mwahahaha! To Omega, don't worry. Each year will focus on one of the three main off-worlders. And before each year (with the exception of this one) I'll set the stage with a prelude for the Character the year will focus on. And I WILL finish this."

Shadow: "Right..."

Sora: #reads reviews # "You JUST figured out that I'm from Kingdom Hearts, PS12? How you went so long without figuring THAT out, I'll never know…"

"Sora, SHUT UP! Next Chapter, Harry and Co. find out how Shadow, Sora, and Link serve as teachers. See you next chapter!"


	11. Potions, Thestrals, and Cards, Oh My!

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

"Finally, a new chapter."

Sora: "Took you long enough... lazy punk..."

"As a public reply to smx underground's question, yes, this offer lasts as long as the story lasts. The sooner they are sent, the more the characters appear. This chapter serves an ulterior motive now, and that is to introduce the first of the fan characters, by smx underground, (in a dramatic voice) RICO THE HEDGEHOG!"

Rico: "What the... why am I here?"

"smx has sent you here to appear here in my story!"

Shadow: "too bad for you..."

Rico: "OK..."

"Oh, sorry if I portray your character wrong. Now, on to the Fic!"

* * *

The next day, Shadow was introducing Sheru to all of his friends, including a red hedgehog in Gryffindor who went by the name Rico. "Sheru, eh? That's… an all right name… So, I hear you have Potions next, Shadow." "Didn't you have that yesterday? How's the teacher? Everyone seems to despise him." Rico grinned and said in his usual sarcastic way, " I don't see why, he's only Black Doom and Eggman put together!" The Mobians (A/N: I can't think of a different way to describe them.) in the area laughed at that. "But seriously, you do NOT want to be late by even a half-second, got it?" Shadow smirked, and replied, "Then we should get moving… In a minute!" Rico looked shocked for a second, then said, "Hey, that was something I'd have expected to hear from Sonic. Maybe a year away from him will do you some good." With that, Rico whipped out the red Chaos Emerald and muttered "Chaos Control!" A second later he was gone. Shadow smiled, and at everyone's startled faces asked, "What?" Hermione was pale as she exclaimed, "How did he do that? The Hogwarts wards are supposed to prevent any Apparition." Shadow stared at her like she had some sort of spider on her face, then replied, "Chaos Control isn't Apparition, it's… Ah, I'll tell everyone in the class I'm teaching, but we should really get going. Everyone make sure you're making contact with me, direct or indirect." After everyone did so, Shadow pulled outthe silver Chaos Emerald, used his trademark move, and everyone was gone. 

Sheru was in awe when everything seemed to slow down around her and everyone else. "How… how is this happening?" Harry asked Shadow, who had a blue aura around him. "This is Chaos Control. Now, let's get moving." Shadow replied, walking ahead as if this was normal. Everyone was amazed to see that the second had on a clock the passed seemed to be moving at about the speed that a minute hand should go. Sheru was the first to see the connection. "Is time… did you slow time down, Shadow?" Shadow simply nodded as they walked into the dungeons outside Snape's classroom. Ron simply muttered, "Bloody hell…" as time started moving at its normal speed again and Shadow's aura faded. "Hmph. Amateurs…" Shadow sighed under his breath as he strolled inside Snape's torture chamber/classroom.

Snape was amazed at the potion that had been presented to him. Almost every Slytherin in the class screwed up the potion somehow, and yet this lousy Gryffindor elf had concocted a Magical-Boost-Drought better than even HE, the Potions Master of Hogwarts could cook up. He stared at Link, who was currently speaking with his new friends while they were packing up and preparing for their next class. 'This Link boy… he is completely new to this world, yet he made one of the most difficult potions for this year as if it were a simple pepper-up… How?' He would speak to that boy and if that didn't work, Dumbledore should know…

"Hey, I have plenty of experience making potions. Trust me, the potions from my world are VERY complex." Hermione was still trying to get Link to tell her how he got a better score than anyone else in Potions. Of course, Magical-Boost Droughts from this world were nowhere near as complex as the Revival Potion he had mastered. Oh yes, he's going to show this school what a truly hard potion was like… Taking care of Thestrals, however, was another story. It was unnerving to know that thestrals were invisible to anyone who hadn't seen death. And of course HE could see them… 'Let's see, how many deaths have I seen? There was Gannondorf, Vaati, Majora… and thousands upon thousands of monsters all over the Great Sea. Yeah, no deaths at all.' Of course, Sora was lucky. He got to leave class early to get his class ready. Lucky son of a Chuchu. Link sighed as several of the people from his world could also see the Thestrals. 'Will this class just end already? It's really bringing me down.' Just then, he could hear Hagrid dismissing the class. 'Thank the goddesses!'

Harry ran to the 2nd floor, wondering what Sora had planned. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a bunch of students and teachers alike waiting at the door. "What is taking Sora so bloody long?" Ron asked. "Setting three up." Sora said as he passed. He held 3 strange cards in his hand. Riku gasped at the sight of it and muttered, "Castle Oblivion… that's what he's planning…" Sora tossed 1 card each to Link and Shadow. "What are those?" Umbridge asked as Sora walked past her. "Modifications for the classrooms." Sora replied as he threw the card at the door. The card, to everyone's surprise, melted into the door, which transformed. The door was now dark blue with a gold star-covered edging. "This is powerful magic that alters a room. That card was formed from my memories, then altered. Go inside, and see what lies beyond the door." With that, Sora opened the door and stepped into the wall of light behind it. Bewildered, Harry entered and found himself in a whole new world.

* * *

"Sorry, but I took long enough getting this much up. Hopefully someone won't hog the computer so much." 

Holly, my annoying sister: "Your fault. You were the one who introduced me to Harry Potter fanfiction."

Shadow: "Stupid mistake."

Sora: "Hey, it was nice of him, not stupid."

Rico: "Yeah, and Perfect Chaos is small."

"Shut. Up. Now. OK, I'm going to try to get the new chapter up ASAP. The next few chapters are what different people do during Sora's class, then Link and Shadow are teaching. Until then, have fun, and thank you smx!"


	12. Sora and young Sora

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

"Sorry PS18... but ah well. Seriously needed at least one Fan Character for some of what I'm planning... I beat KH2! Awsomeness!"

Sora KH2: "Yeah, I rock."

Sora GoW: "You're still wet behind the ears..."

Sora KH2: "I could kick your butt any day!"

Sora GoW: "Hmph. What makes you think that?"

Sora KH2: "I met Jack Sparrow and Auron!"

Sora GoW: "Fool. I met Arag-mmph!" Has face covered with pillow

"No, bad Sora! No spoilers! That isn't going to be revealed until another fanfic! Any way... Here we are. Chapter, go!"

* * *

"Where are we?" was the question everyone had in their minds when the light faded. "This world is but an illusion, forged from my memory. Here you will see illusions of people who actually existed in this town. They are almost all refugees from their worlds, which were consumed by darkness in an… incident." Umbridge snorted, but Sora continued, "Every few classes will feature a different world to explore. When the featured world changes, expect a new spell to be taught to you. After I teach, I'll let you roam the world on your own. Note that some parts of each world can't be accessed without the right spell. You may also find that each world has little problems that you can try to help with. This will be rewarded with house points. Now for your first spell. I will be teaching a basic healing spell, Cure. Unlike the magic of Hogwarts, this magic requires no wand, only you heart is needed. Now… Let's begin." 

World: _Traverse Town_

It took awhile for anyone but Riku, Kairi, Amy, Shadow, and Rico to get the cure spell right. Riku and Kairi both already knew how to use Heart Magic, and Chaos Energy was very similar to it. After showing "Professor" Sora this, Kairi and Riku proceeded to the nearby Café to rest and watch Sora try and teach Heart Magic to those who didn't get it. Amy went to a 2-floor building in the center of the area with an "Accessory" sign on it. Rico watched and laughed at Shadow's desperate look just pleading for freedom as Amy dragged him with her. Inside, they met a fit, blonde old man named Cid who seemed ticked for some reason. Amy stared at the rings and necklaces and jewels while Shadow sighed. 'This place really looks like it's begging for a visit from Rouge,' he thought. The spy/thief was somewhere with Omega. When Shadow asked, she said something about a ruby the size of his head… Ah well. "So, What are ya lookin' fer, kids? Fira Rings are cheap this week. Mog went and made a bunch, the idiot." Cid then produced ruby rings with fire signs etched into them. Amy stared with a look that said "I don't need em', but I want them!" Shadow whispered into Amy's ear, "Remember, we don't have the money for that, and they're illusions anyway. We can't bring them with us." "Shadow! Don't ruin it for me!" Amy snapped back, storming out of the shop. Cid snorted. "Man, you really need to get better at your dating skills!" Shadow growled back and stalked out the door just in time to see Neville finally produce the green-leaf effects of Cure. Sora then called everyone back. "Now, a few notes I forgot to mention. Items bought or found here are real. Another note is that if something happens that would normally kill you, all that will happen is that you end up right here. We don't want accidents now, do we? Now, enjoy yourselves for the rest of this period. Just… don't go outside of this world, eh?"

* * *

Rico, Shadow, and Amy were in the '3rd District' when they saw them: strange, black creatures coming out of the shadows. "What on earth?" Rico asked. "Looks like those Heartless Sora told us about… We better be ready to fight!" Shadow pulled his signature weapon, the 'Shadow Rifle,' from under his school robes. Aiming carefully, he fired at the head of one of the Heartless. The attack connected, but didn't seem to hurt it at all. "Oh, crap…" the dark creature he fired at lunged and… exploded in a bunch of black particles? In his place was Sora… or was it? He was younger looking, his hair was shorter and much more spiky, and his clothes looked just plain childish. "You know, it's not really safe outside of the 1st District. If you want to fight Heartless, you need to fight using your heart," a much younger Sora said. Amy, Shadow and Rico just stared at their savior. "Is there something on my face?" Rico snapped out of it first and asked who Sora was. "Name's Sora! S-O-R-A, wielder of the Keyblade!" The child just walked past them towards 1st District. "That was weird…" Amy said, recovering form the shock of seeing a 14 year old version of someone they had seen only a few minutes ago.

* * *

"Shadow… are you prepared for what is about to happen, Shadow? Your past is coming back, and so are the Dark Arms… All you care for… is doomed, either by my hands or yours… Mmhmhmhmhmhm…" The creature laughed, the pawns were in place… Shadow had met the girl… All… was ready. "Soon…"

* * *

"Mwahahahaha! I'm so evil!" 

Shadow: (Reading the plot) "Why me? James, why do you have to do this?"

"Because I can! Anyway… thanks for the info, smx! I'll remember to tone down the sarcasm. Rico's attack will be definitely used about… Half way through the year!"

Shadow: "Where is Rico, anyway?"

"…"

(In living room)

Rico: (Is playing KH2) " Sucks to be you, Xaldin! Oh, wait, no, not that, I have no MP left to Cure with! Aw man… I lost for the thousandth time… darn you, Xaldin, darn you!"

Mark, my little brother: "Told ya, he's tough..."

(Back in James' special room)

"Ummm… see you next chapter!"


	13. Losses and the computer room

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

"I'm back again!"

Rico: (Still playing KH2) "Must... finish... Sephiroth... must... WIN!"

"... Okay... Rico... I think you've had enough..."

Rico: (Hisses at James) "I'll... beat... him... this time!"

"Well... Hopefully I'll be updating more often... Hopefully... Just so you know, I will never give up on this Fic!"

Riku: "Which means we're stuck with him..."

"This chapter is more on Harry, Ron, Hermione, Link, and Ayrll."

Sora: (talking to Rico) "Ah, this Sephiroth is a pansy... the Sephiroth I know BEEP BEEP BEEP..."

"Ah, the power to censor spoilers... I love it... LOVE IT! Read and enjoy!"

* * *

Link and Ayrll were at the Item shop, which was run by humanoid duck kids Hewey, Dewey, and Louie. After some thinking, Link bought a strange silver-colored hammer and gave it to Ayrll.

"That's 1 Silver Mallet, for 1000 munny,7 Galleons, 2000 Rings, or 1500 Rupees," Hewey said. Link paid in Rupees and the two left to the 2nd District. Shadow had warned them that the Heartless were about and that they should be on their guard. The first thing they noticed was that the Heartless were varying in different sizes shapes, and abilities. From the small, clumsy Shadows to the big, strong Large Bodies, each had it's own weaknesses. The next thing they noticed was that when one was destroyed, they left strange yellow and blue orbs. Link picked them up, knowing from experience that things the enemy dropped my be of use later.

Meanwhile, Harry and his friends were having trouble, since their magic didn't work well on the creatures of darkness and they had no other weapons. "How do you get rid of these things?" Ron exclaimed, horrified at the thought of death, even though Sora had said that they couldn't die here.

"Any ideas, Hermione?" Harry called out, casting _Incendio_ on a small, red, floating Heartless. That turned out to be a mistake as the Red Nocturne sent a fireball five times its size right at him. Harry made another mistake by casting _Protego _to reflect the spell back at the small mage, which only sent a fireball that was ridiculously large at Harry. Harry's _Protego_ shattered under the attack and all went dark… (A/N: "HAHAHAHA!" Shadow: "Shut up.")

Link and Ayrll rushed into the Gizmo Shop, hoping there weren't any Heartless. Things looked safe, but they never knew…

"Why would Sora put those things out there?" Ayrll growled, extremely annoyed at their "Teacher."

"They're probably there for practicing our magic and skills against," Link replied, gasping for air. "And besides, he did say that we can't die here, right? So there's nothing worry about."

Ayrll was about to say something, but then 5 Air Soldiers, 2 Large Bodies, and 9 Yellow Operas appeared and attacked. Link unsheathed the Hero's Sword Orca had given him and his Mirror Shield. Unfortunately for him, he was far too weakened from fighting his way there and collapsed from one attack from Large Body. Ayrll watched as a 10 appeared above Link's head. 10 seconds later, Link disappeared. Ayrll fell soon after that.

Sora sat in his chair. The room he was in was swarmed with different screens, each showing a different part of Traverse Town. He watched as his past self save Shadow, Harry's struggle against the Heartless, and Link and his sister were defeated in the Gizmo Shop.

"Hmm… I better decrease the difficulty level." Sora bent his will towards the task, and instantly the Mage Heartless and Large Bodies disappeared into thin air. "Hopefully that will make things easier…"

* * *

"Well… I might be updating more over the summer…"

Sora: "NOOOOOOOOOoooo…"

Shadow: "Just… Perfect."

Link: "Goddesses, smite him now. Please!"

Rico: "No… I still can't beat Sephiroth!"

"Well… Next chapter should arrive soon and should feature the end of Traverse Town and Link's Class. Until then, I'm watching you!"


	14. Destiny's path

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

Rico, Shadow, Link, Harry: (Watching FF7: AC with glazed look.) "Duuuhhhh..."

Sora: (Bound and gagged to prevent spoilers)

"Finally! Peace and quiet!"

: "You would think that, wouldn't you?"

"Snap… not you again."

: "I'm back." (7 energy balls surround author)

"Guys, this… is a character… who will be appearing at times (like this chapter) in this story. Eventually… I'll be writing a back story for him."

: "Scared now that I'm around?"

(Author Shudders) "In the mean time, I have an incomplete bio on my profile."

: "Hm, hm, hm… you should be getting on with the story, creator."

(Whimpers) "This chapter is Sora-Focused. It's just a few flashbacks for an upcoming Fic. Enjoy…"

* * *

Kairi and Riku watched, amused, as students and teachers alike appeared in puff of smoke at the city entrance. 

"I guess they aren't quite used to fighting with their hearts, Kairi." Riku stifled his laughter as Snape appeared and fell on his face, Sheru landing right on top of him a second later.

"They're going to learn." Kairi sighed, seeing Charmey, followed by Rico and Amy, collapse on Shadow's back.

"I hope so."

Kairi and Riku turned to see Sora rubbing his temples. "I can see him. He wants back. He wants revenge. And he has help." Instantly, the memories returned to them…

* * *

"_So, you're the Key Bearer. I've been waiting for this day, because this is the beginning…"_

"_Shall I tell her friends what you let happen to her?"_

"_Together, we'll find a way out. We'll return to our friends."_

"_As long as you still remember…"_

"_Do you remember her?"_

"_We can't let Sora get to that Keyhole!"_

"_I'll give you a choice… choose who dies first."_

"_Sora's here?"_

"_The door to Oblivion. Just as your key seals the Door to the Light, It opens the Path to Darkness."_

"_Your journey meant nothing, Sora. Because I'm still here…"_

"_We can't let him leave! If he does, Sora will…"_

"_I'm still in your heart."

* * *

_

"I can't believe it, Ron. How did that thing get so bloody strong? My fire spell should have burned it to ashes!" Harry said, extremely ticked.

"Red Nocturne absorb fire and all fire magic. All you did by casting _Protego_ and reflecting the spell back at it was make it even stronger." Sora said, walking up to the Golden Trio. It looked like he had a headache that made Harry's scar-aches look minor.

Hermione gasped. "I should have guessed by the red clothes it was wearing."

"All Heartless have weaknesses. Find them. Exploit them. And hope for the best." Sora explained to the students. (Anyone who hadn't been beaten by the Heartless had stayed in the 1st district.)

"The Heartless you saw were just as powerful as the real ones. I've significantly weakened them for obvious reasons. Class Dismissed." With that, Sora stepped through the door that supposedly led outside town. In reality, it led back to Hogwarts. Sora walked down the hall, towards Link's classroom.

* * *

As Link stepped back into Hogwarts, he felt some unease. 'Those Heartless… they were stronger than anything I've ever fought. And Sora said there are still some out there…' He was shaken out of his thoughts as Sora stepped up to him, a card in hand. 

"It's ready." The card held a picture of the Island he had gotten from the extremely rich teacher on Windfall Island. He had been using the ex-summer lodge as his house ever since the "Majora Incident" 5 months ago.

"Does it work just like yours?"

"Yeah."

"… No Heartless, right?"

"It's your memories of the place. The Heartless will only be there if they were there in your memory."

"Good."

5 minutes later, the students and teachers (nobody but Snape, Umbridge and Dumbledore among the teachers) found themselves at Link's Oasis.

* * *

World: Great Sea

* * *

"Well, um… ah… This is one island that exists in my world, Great Sea. Until about a year ago, it belonged to a ridiculously rich teacher. After I helped her out, she gave me the deed. Now, that aside, this class won't be one of those classes where you cast spells all the time." A sigh could be heard from just about everyone in the area. "This class will be discussing some of the worlds history and, eventually, be crafting powerful enchanted items like… this!" Link pulled out and put on one of his many masks, this one being white, with what looked like an eye in the center. 

"This is the Mask of Truth. Wearing it allows you not only to guard your mind from all intrusions, but also break through any barrier and see into anyone's deepest thoughts. Of course, nobody will be making these anytime soon, but it is a good example." Link looked from person to person, hearing their surface thoughts as if they were saying them out loud. But then, he did something he didn't mean to do… he made eye contact with Shadow.

* * *

"_Maria… why? Why did you…" a small child of a hedgehog walked about a dark jungle. "I could have saved you… why'd you lie to me?"_

"_She saw a great destiny within you. She couldn't let you give it up." Shadow turned around to see a figure walking up to him. He was covered in blue robes and a hood. A single fox's tail protruded from under his robe._

"_Destiny? I… I don't care!"_

"_Don't you?" The fox said, removing his hood. He looked much like Tails, a friend Shadow made many, many years later. One difference was that where there was innocence in Tails' sapphire eyes, this fox had ruby red eyes filled with many, many years of age, hidden anger, and loss. "You are afraid. Therefore, you care."_

"_Everybody I've ever known died up there! I have no one left!"_

"_Would you let her death be in vain? She sent you here to protect this world."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Your destiny and the destiny of this world are connected. Fall, and so will this world." The fox was face to face with Shadow almost instantly. "Do you fear death?" Shadow jumped back as the fox sent powerful red and violet blasts of energy at Shadow. "I guess you do. Very well. I shall bring you to the mainland. Only there can your path truly begin…"

* * *

_

Link blinked as he took off the mask and set everyone onthe assignments, which was to craft a "Wind Boomerang." Were those… Shadow's memories? And who was that fox? Or that Maria girl Shadow spoke of? Link had heard Shadow mention her somewhere before…

Harry tossed his new Wind Boomerang, surprised when, as Link had said, a small gust of wind appeared under it. Draco and the rest of the pureblood wizards, however, weren't surprised about that. Draco was too busy being surprised about how the boomerang came back to hit him in the face. "OW!" Other than that, the class was very peaceful compared to Sora's class. As the bell rang, the question in everyone's minds was what Shadow's class will be like.

* * *

"Well… sorry. I guess I was wrong about my summer being a massive update time… Oh, and I never said I hate Sonic. He just gets annoyingly overconfident..." 

Sora: (Mumbles through gag, looking extremely ticked.)

Rico and co.: (Singing along to Sephiroth's theme song during final fight of FF7: AC)

: "You made up for it with MY appearance. Even in Shadow's memories, I am a sight to behold…"

" Well… Shadow's going to lay down the law next chapter. Until then…"

: "Taste your fate!"

(Makes high-pitched scream) "Help!"


	15. Chaos

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

: "James is currently... incapacitated right now." (Author is tied up, gagged, and unconscious) "But, he does have a new chapter of his tale up. He had some… problems to deal with. But I fixed them." (Author's little sister is in same situation as author.) "He did want to apologize about not updating sooner. Now, let us begin."

* * *

Once again, the students followed their would-be teacher into a door of memories and found themselves in a new world.

World: Station Square

Harry looked around in awe of what he saw. They seemed to be in a room made of metal and glass, but what surprised him most was what he saw through the windows. An entire planet slowly spun beneath them. Shadow's voice came out of nowhere to shake Harry out of his thoughts.

"About 55 years ago, the Human race of my this world made history by creating the first research station in outer space. Many things were studied. Their greatest research made use of a force that lives inside all beings, no matter whether they were Muggles or Wizards or otherwise. It is this energy that we, too, will study. This strength is called Chaos Energy." Shadow walked past all the students to a window not looking at them at all. "This st-"

"Chaos Energy? This energy doesn't sound that strong, if Muggles have it," Draco laughed in his usual cocky way. Shadow simply turned around, a smirk on his face.

"This strength, although it lives inside all of us, will consume anyone who messes around with it. Once you start learning to control it, it is inadvisable to stop until you master it. So if any one is having second thoughts, I suggest you leave now." Several people, including Malfoy, gulped and left the way they came, leaving about 50 students in their wake. "Hmph. Now, this first lesson is simply to release the hidden Chaos Energy inside you. You will find it, surprisingly enough, near the place you found the magic that Sora taught you about…"

A few minutes later, to Shadows relief, almost everyone was getting the feel for their newfound strength. Harry was interested to notice how different everyone's energy was. Hermione was studying a blue, transparent aura on her hands as if doing so would give her all the answers. Link had a green, almost wind-like substance, flowing around his waist. Sora had somehow made a dull blue-and-red flame surround his body. Those who were native of this world made a point to stay away from Harry's aura, which reminded harry a little too much of the _Avada Kedavra_.

"So, what is the first thing you notice about the auras you all have created?" Shadow's voice got everyone back into reality. Dumbledore, his aura phoenix-fire like, was the one to respond.

"Each is different from the last." Shadow smirked in response.

"Correct. Now, this has nothing to do with the strength of your magic. Each aura is different because everyone is different. Now, You have just now learned to use your first chaos ability, Chaos Aura. This aura strengthens the part of your body that it covers, making an efficient weapon or shield. Now, we will be perfecting these powers through practice. If you didn't get it right this time, don't worry." Shadow looked towards Neville and several others. "You will get it sooner or later, and when it comes, you may prove to have some serious talent on you. It took me 5 months to get my first aura and I'm now known in my world as the absolute best user of Chaos Energy." Shadow dismissed the class shortly after.

The school year was fine until a certain toad of a witch started to tighten her grip on Hogwarts…

* * *

"Soon, Shadow..."

* * *

"My head… Where'd that… that… where'd he go?"

Sephiroth: "That fox? He left."

Shadow: "James, didn't you kill him?"

"Not this Sephiroth. I killed Kingdom Hearts' Sephiroth. There's also the FF7 Sephiroth and the Sephiroth that appears in this story."

Sora (GoW): "The one I hate!"

Sephiroth: "I'm right here, Sora."

Sora: "You! You CENSORED BECAUSE OF SPOILERS!"

Sephiroth: "Yes?"

Sora: "DIE!"

"He can't. Not while in my room, anyway…"

Sora: "…"

"See you next chapter!"


	16. Pool and the begining of Despair

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

"…"

Axel: "…"

Sora: "…"

Roxas: "…Why isn't anyone talking?"

Link: "…"

Shadow: "…"

Rico: "Nobody has anything to say…"

"… Chapter starts now. Thanks to all reviewers!"

* * *

Sora looked out of his dormitory window to the horizon, amazed that everything was so calm… Especially after that dreams he had the last few nights…

"What's with you, Sora? You are way too quiet," Harry walked up to Sora and leaned against the wall.

"…" Sora didn't want to worry Harry or any of his friends, so he ignored the question. "There's a meeting with the DA tonight, isn't there?"

"Yes."

"Then you should focus on your lesson plan."

"What about you? You have a lesson plan to prepare for with your class."

"Handled it."

"… Oh."

Sora walked off leaving Harry to his thoughts. Umbridge was making several moves to take control of the school, and Hermione had come up with the brilliant idea of starting an underground DADA class. Codenamed: Dumbledore's Army, this group used false Galleons to check when meetings were. Harry was appointed the "teacher" of this class. Lucky for them, Shadow and Rico were able to keep their existence a secret, using Chaos Control to warp attendees to and from their dorms. However, that did not stop Um-butt from finding some charge to put Dumbledore on the run. The High Inquisitor turned Headmistress of Hogwarts was moving way too fast. It was almost unnatural how fast she rose to power. It was a few weeks since the New Year started, and the foreign students (especially from the Great Sea and Station Square worlds) were already feeling the heat. As Shadow had said, "This is a dictatorship in the form of a school." Speaking of Shadow…

"Sheru, I really don't…"

"Come on Shadow, you're a master of Chaos, and you're scared of this?"

"… If I don't come back, remember… This is your fault."

Shadow couldn't believe he was doing this. He was standing at the top branch of a tree overlooking the Hogwarts Lake. 'Why am I doing this?' He continued to look at the lake. After a LOT of hesitation, Shadow jumped forward. As he fell towards the lake, he hearkened back to a very similar experience he had with the Space Colony ARK's pool…

* * *

"Shadow, this test is to see how you react to water. If anything goes wrong, you need not worry, as we have several people to get you out of the water."

_A 1-year-old (6 years old maturity level Shadow grimaced at the water. "I really don't think I should... Can't we skip this?"_

"_Come on, Shadow, we have to do this eventually." The Scientist looked up from his clipboard to see Shadow staring at the water like a child looking at his or her vegetables._

"… _Why?" Shadow asked, but the answer was interrupted by the familiar female voice Shadow found very comforting._

"_Oh, Shadow, its just water." Maria strolled up to Shadow and put a hand on his shoulder. "Is the great, all-powerful Ultimate Lifeform afraid of water?"_

"_Heck no! There's nothing I'm afraid of! I am Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform, and no watery…uh…liquid… water… thing… Is going to stop me!" Shadow jumped into the water…

* * *

_

And he came up a few seconds later, screaming bloody murder. "I can't swim! Sheru! I'm gonna drown! HELP!" Sheru gasped and pulled out her wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Shadow gasped for air, although he really didn't need it. He landed on the ground, a wet furry mess.

"You realize that this really ticks me off, right?" Shadow got up and cast a drying charm.

"I didn't know, Shadow! I'm so sorry!" Sheru was in horror that she almost got her friend drowned.

"… Eh, it's all right. It was my own pathetic pride."

"…"

"…You know, you remind me of someone I knew a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah… The two of you are almost exactly alike…"

"How is she?"

"Well… she kind of… well…" Shadow lowered his head, resisting the memories threatening to appear. 'I thought I got over this…'

Sheru got the picture from Shadow's silence. "Oh."

"So, Shadow… You seem well." A dark voice far too familiar to Shadow called out of nowhere. Shadow turned around to see a floating eye with six purple appendages. Doom's Eye…

* * *

"The time has come… Shadow…."

* * *

"This is IT!"

Shadow: "The end of my part of the story…"

Dumbledore: "The board is set, and the pieces are moving…"

Gandalf (LOTR): "That is my line."

Dumbledore: "So?"

"While these two have an epic battle, I will tell you: The next few chapters will be about different characters and their parts in the battle. Both OC's and Canon Characters will have their moments."

Black Doom: "I'm back."


	17. Chaos War part1

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

"Hello? Is there anyone here? Anyone not here? Where did everyone go?"

Shadow: "They all went to a pizza party."

"What?"

Shadow: "They'll be back. Don't worry. Me and Sheru are here just waiting for you to arrive."

Sheru: "The next few chapters have a lot of action, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Shadow: "You've never written big action chapters before."

"... I know..."

Sheru: "Hope it ends well."

"You doubt my writing skills?"

Shadow: "... yep."

"OK..."

Sheru: "If you reviewers have any suggestions or ways James can improve, please send them! For our sakes..."

Shadow: (looking at script) "Looks like you are finally putting this T rating to good use. I see violence and some swearing, what else is there…"

"If you don't like that, I suggest… what am I saying? If you read or play half of the stories/games that are in this Fic, you probably have no problem with this! On to the war and junk!"

**12345678910**

It happened almost instantly. Red clouds covered Hogwarts in seconds, causing Ginny Weasley to wonder if this was some new weapon from Voldemort. But as the creatures fell from the sky, she realized that not even Voldemort and Dumbledore working together could conjure an army of this magnitude. Thousands of the black and red monsters fell like rain, with only one obvious goal: the complete destruction of Hogwarts, students and all. She pulled her wand, grateful for the training she had gotten from Shadow, Sora, and Harry. Sure, she wasn't quite as skilled as some of the students, but she wasn't the worst in the class either. She could feel her heart's energy pulsing as a pale blue Chaos Aura surrounded her. She lunged forward into the army, letting loose several 'Blizzard' spells at the smaller, human-sized creatures in her way. The creatures simply pointed their weapons at the spells, firing purple blasts at the chunks of ice. 'Long range won't work…' She barely dodged several blasts and got close, hoping Shadow was right about Chaos Aura increasing one's strength.

Ginny landed a blow to the monster's face, and was amazed to see the creature fly back several feet, crushing other creatures with it until hitting one of the large giant creatures. The giant responded by picking the smaller creature up and throwing it back where it came, towards Ginny. Ginny put up a _Protego_ to block the unexpected projectile, but was hit with a large swipe from the giant's fist. As she flew up at least 15 feet and began her fall into unconsciousness, she wondered what her family and friends would think if they found her corpse…

**12345678910**

"As you can see, Shadow, the school you've been going to is under attack. Soon, this world will fall." Doom's Eye projected the image of one creature that Shadow knew beyond all doubt was dead.

"Black Doom? But how did you… I destroyed you!"

"Hmmhmhm… That is of no importance, Shadow. However, THIS is! **CHAOS CONTROL**!" In a flash of light, Doom's eye disappeared. Shadow looked around in confusion until he realized what had happened. He was alone. The bastard had kidnapped Sheru! He rushed back to the castle, hoping to find Doom before it was too late.

**12345678910**

Riku ran outside, Way to the Dawn in hand, to see a massacre before his eyes. Students were casting spells of all sorts (Save the Unforgivables) at the creatures, but to no avail. They had been ambushed, and now they were paying the price. Riku saw Ginny, an acquaintance of his, be knocked into the sky, and acted quickly. Jumping into the air, Riku caught the youngest in the Weasley clan and landed on one of the flying monsters. Riku slashed the creature in two and leaped to the next dragonoid creature. Riku hopped from monster to monster, cutting them to shreds with Ginny over his shoulder. Eventually, the Twilight Keybearer found a safe place to land. He was pretty high up, but there was a window that, if opened, could provide a safe place for him to leave Ginny. Pointing Way to the Dawn at the window, he called upon the Keyblade's ability to open locks. The window opened, giving Riku access. He slashed one of the dragon's wings off and leaped. Landing and running up the wall just a few feet below the window, Riku sent several Twilight Firaga spells at the monsters that were swooping at him. Climbing into the window, Riku deposited Ginny on one of the beds in the room. He turned around to see a white blur drop past the window, towards the devastation. He grinned.

"Well, Sora, guess it's time to play hero again."

**12345678910**

Zelda glowed with a bright blue aura as she launched spell after spell at the black and red creatures surrounding her and several other students.

"Link, I don't know how much longer we can keep doing this… hurry…" She muttered under her breath. The creatures around them seemed to be endless, and they were still falling from the sky. Half of her power was spent keeping up a shield above them to keep the creatures from crushing them. She felt lucky to have Kairi helping to supply the strength needed for the 'roof' over their heads. At the same time, She was using a saber to ward off the monsters, but she too looked like she couldn't go much further.

"At this rate, we're going to overwhelmed by their sheer numbers!" Ritz, a white-haired girl from Destiny Islands cried. She was using the rapier she kept with her to pierce the creatures, but she didn't have nearly enough experience in combat to do much. That was the big problem with this situation. Almost nobody had any great fighting experience. Sure, Link and the others had helped in this problem, but they were never prepared for such a large-scale battle. Zelda let several _Stupefy_ spells fly, but the monsters shrugged them off.

"Link, where are you?"

**12345678910**

Sora: (walks into author's room, talking animatedly with Ansem) "And I said, 'Sucks to be you!'"

"Sora, Ansem…"

Ansem: "Oh crap, the camera's on!"

Sora: "Oh sh… Well you know what, Ansem, I hate you so much that I could destroy a thousand worlds if you die along with them!"

"Too late. They already saw you."

Axel: "Nice."

Sora (GoW): "I can't believe I'm based off you!"

"How did this go? Review if you want to!"


	18. Chaos War part2

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

Sora (GoW): "Time to heat things up! a kidnapped student, all sorts of monsters showing up, OC's proving how strong they are, and all that junk!"

Rico: "Do I appear in this chapter?"

"Yep. Oh, and just in case someone's wondering, Ritz is not an OC. She is one of the main characters of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. In that game, she dyes her hair red every morning and takes it off every night until she realizes how special white hair is. In this Fic, she is just one of many characters coming from Destiny Islands and she doesn't bother with dye."

Rico: "... yeah..."

Shadow: "Death to the Black Arms!"

"Ready? Engage!"

**12345678910**

"I thought Shadow got rid of these fools ages ago!" It usually took a lot to get on Rico the Hedgehog's nerves, but right now, he was out for blood. Calling up his Chaos Blade: Fire style, he swung with a feral look rarely seen in the red hedgehog. At most, Rico could only conjure his sword 5 times without rest, and that was only if he didn't add an elemental force to the blade. Swinging three times, however, was enough for him to cut up a path for the firsties he was protecting. Besides, he had Charmey, Fred, and George helping out. The said bee was stinging the Black Arms with everything he had, while the pranksters were using a combo of fireworks and spells to hold the creatures off.

"How'd they come back? How?" Charmey asked his ally after flying out of the fray to follow the fleeing students.

"Hmmm… Even Eggman isn't stupid enough to revive these monsters."

"I don't know… Eggman has done some pretty stupid things before."

"You have a point…" Just then, a creature looking like a floating blob of fat with one eye came out of the clouds and prepared to strike against the group. The Black Bull had arrived.

"Bloody…" Fred began.

"Hell." George finished. Rico sighed. Those two couldn't be serious even in a life-threatening situation, it seemed. Then again, neither could he or Charmey…

**12345678910**

Sora watched the battle begin as he equipped himself with healing items, his combat clothes, and his fused keyblade, Oblivion's Oath. He then opened the window of the Gryffindor common room and jumped. Free falling towards the battle, Sora only barely noticed Riku jump out after him. Sora landed on a large blob of a monster that was about the size of a Behemoth Heartless. Undeterred, Sora simply stabbed his black keyblade into the creature's single eye and twisted. Roaring in pain, the monster flew in random directions, ramming several tiny dragons in its way. Meanwhile, Sora had jumped down to the ground, and was surrounded by aliens.

"Do you think we have a chance?" Riku asked, Way to the Dawn in a battle position.

"If one more shows up, I might have some trouble."

"Then that's the one that I'll handle."

"You're fighting too?" Sora couldn't hide the grin on his face.

"Of course. Would you have it any other way?" Riku had an almost evil grin on his face now.

"…Nah." With that, the best of friends launched into the fray together.

**12345678910**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hitting the creatures with everything they had. Harry had even called up several _reducto _spells, but the monsters simply shrugged them off.

"What's with these things?" Ron exclaimed as he dodged a shot from one of the creatures' guns.

"I don't even know what these monsters are. I haven't seen anything like them in any book," Hermione gasped, having been hit with a shot. Luckily, it was a glancing blow.

Harry cast one more _diffino_ spell and called out to the others. "We can't do much anymore. Get as many people into the castle as you can!"

The others nodded and spread the word for retreat while a red-eyed fox dressed in black robes watched the battle unfold from above…

**12345678910**

Cloud (KH2): "Why did you use my conversation with Leon? Why?"

"I felt like it. And it suited them. And it isn't exactly your conversation. I reworded it a little."

Cloud (KH2): "Grrr…"

"It looks like the Black Arms are magic resistant. That makes just about everyone at Hogwarts helpless! HAHAHA!"

Shadow: "I WILL get you for this, James, I swear it."

"…Sure you will. Until next time, see ya!"


	19. A fox's thoughts: Chaos War part3

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

"Is smx the ONLY person left here?"

Rico: "I think everyone else gave up on you."

"…"

Riku: "This is one of the chapters with your OC in them. With a major role."

"… Not a MAJOR role. He is just observing the battle and doing a little thinking to himself."

Shadow: "I'm STILL going to kill you."

"But I haven't even decided if I'm going to kill Sheru off yet."

Shadow: "You're considering it."

"Yeah, yeah. On to the Fic."

* * *

The Mage-Fox watched the battle with the Black Arms. He had known that destiny would take this course. He had known that Shadow had a choice before him… he had known Shadow's future battles even when he had appeared before Shadow.

"_Fall, and so will this world."_

He had known that destiny would take a course like this. However, he had felt an evil force trying to destroy Shadow before he could be strong. That force had polluted the mind of a now ex-general of GUN. And so the Fox had visited that girl, doing what had to be done to set things strait.

"_Who are you?"_

"_A traveler."_

"_Why are you here?"_

"_The suspicion that your grandfather has is correct. However, it isn't their fault. An evil being is trying to use them. You will soon have a choice to make. Your life, or both you and Shadow's life..."_

If anyone was truly to blame for her death, it was himself. Or maybe the blame went to the ones he was fighting. If neither of them had interfered, she would still be alive. Because of the change, fate had swerved to fix things. It was only a cruel twist that had produced Sheru during this time. But it had worked in the enemy's favor.

However, Shadow need not succeed at this point anymore. There was but one person's choice that could change the worlds…

* * *

Shadow blasted through the battlefield, sending hundreds of Black Arms to oblivion. As he sped through, he searched for Doom. Sheru would be wherever Black Doom was. After punching a hole through a Black Bull that was attacking what looked almost like Rico and Charmey, he saw him. He floated slowly out of the red clouds, already in his Devil Doom form. As expected, in a transparent red box, Sheru looked about in horror at the battle going on beneath her. Shadow knew there was no way he could win a full on battle against Devil Doom without his Super Form, and there were only 2 Chaos Emeralds in this world. Sonic had one, Rico had one, he had one, Rouge had one, and the rest were with GUN, under the guard of the Commander and his now-completed Diablon. But that left Shadow without his Super Form. 'This is going to be tricky…'

* * *

"Very tricky indeed. I really have to make a choice soon about Sheru... She won't really be important after this Year..."

Shadow: "Going to kill you now."

"No."

Rico: "I'm going to enjoy watching this fight. You, on the other hand, aren't." (Presses end transmission button.)


	20. Chaos War part4: The Choice

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

"…"

Rico: "…"

Sora: "…"

Link: "… Hello?"

(Shaking in anticipation) "…FREEDOM! HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Link: "What in Hyrule?"

Sora: "His sister has a laptop."

Link: "Wait… that means… OH NO!"

Rico: "Yep. He has more time to work here."

Link, Sora, and Shadow: "WHY? WHY DID SHE GET A LAPTOP? WHY NOT SOME OTHER GIRL?"

"This is the last side chapter before the end of Shadow's part in this story."

Shadow: "If you kill her…"

"On to the Fic."

* * *

Sora cut effortlessly through the Black Arms. How he knew what they were… was the same way he knew Harry had spied on them that night back in No. 12, Grimmauld Place. He had gained many powers, some from the Keyblade, some from… other sources. One power was the ability to see into the hearts of just about any creature out there. He could feel the fear from some of the less human students, like Amy and Charmey, and one name came out of it. Black Arms. Sora sighed as he called one of his other powers. Stomping his foot into the ground, he willed that power forward. Rock and dirt rose under the feet of the attackers, sending them skyward. Mean while, Riku changed his Keyblade's form to the most powerful form, Deep Dive, and unleashed blow after blow to the aliens. These creatures were nothing to Sora, compared to the other enemies he fought. The earth broke apart once it was high enough, sending many Soldiers to their deaths. With a wave of Sora's hands, the earth launched itself at the Black Hawks, stoning them to death. Sora then launched himself at a Black Bull, cutting its eye apart. As he blasted through the creatures, Sora wondered how the others were doing. Not everyone had his combat skills...

* * *

Zelda heard the call for retreat, but knew there was no way for them to comply without help. She called for Link with the Triforce, but there was no response. She was worried. Link had been the farthest from the school last she checked. Kairi seemed unusually calm for the situation. Sure, she seemed a bit worried, but it was almost like she knew that everything would turn out okay. Ritz attacked with renewed vigor the moment her boyfriend, Marche, cut his way into the battle. The blue-wearing blonde had a bit of training in battle with Sora, so he fought fairly well with his sword. However, they needed much more power if they hoped to win this fight…

* * *

Rico was amazed at what had happened. One moment, Black Bull was going to turn them to pancakes, the next moment the thing just... exploded. Rico also noted that he felt Shadow's Chaos Aura nearby. He also felt an aura that was both familiar and not familiar. It felt like Black Doom, but…

"What you standing still for?" Charmey asked, knocking Rico out of his thoughts.

"Eh, it's nothing. Just wondering what got Shadow so ticked…"

"Maybe-" Fred started. 'Oh no… not this again…' Rico thought.

"It's that big monster that has Sheru in that ball," George continued.

"WHAT?" Instantly both Charmey and Rico turned around to see Devil Doom and Sheru, just like the twins pointed out.

"Well, THAT explains everything. That is Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms," Rico sighed. How was Shadow going to fight that thing without his Super Form? Rico then remembered his Chaos Emerald. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough…

* * *

The fox watched the battle unfold beneath him. Black Doom had arrived, and Shadow had to fight him, with or without the Chaos Emeralds. He turned to the far right. Link was out cold, and Ayrll was doing everything she could to protect him. Harry and the others were retreating, firing spells as they went. Sora… was obliterating the creatures thoroughly as Shadow had, but even he couldn't go on forever. The fox left, knowing that the battle would soon end.

* * *

"Shadow, it's good to see you once more." Black Doom was very cocky right now. Of course, he had every right to be. He had kidnapped Sheru, and now had a very good plan to break Shadow… Oh yes, he had no intention of killing him. His masters had strictly ordered that he only be left broken and useless to the light.

_"Black Doom, you are the incarnation of Shadow's greatest fear: his past. Use that to break him. There is a girl in the world Shadow is in. Our master insists that you use her to your advantage. You will see the reasoning behind this when you arrive, with millions of warriors of your own kind…" The humanoid, yet not human, said. The Heartless-like creature gave a horrid laugh. "Break his heart, let the Darkness inside unleash itself upon humanity. Then his sorrow will empower Oblivion, the true Darkness. Our master wishes it so. Let it be so!" As Doom left, the soul of the third darkling inside him, he could hear its voice: "Soon, Shadow, soon…"_

Black Doom did NOT want to fail, or else he would have to meet the TRUE master. And that was not good…

* * *

"Let Sheru go! She has no part in this battle." Shadow was fed up with this monster haunting him, both in his nightmares and in the real world. Doom was going down, Chaos Emeralds or not.

"Hmph. I will not let her go, Shadow. However, I might make a deal with you. Tell me, just how important are the lives of the people around you? I'll give you two choices."

"Grrr…"

"Your first choice, Shadow, is to come at me. If you do, you might win. However, before that happens, I'll kill the girl. It will be a… unpleasant death, I assure you. After that, everyone else will die too." Black Doom laughed a bit before continuing. "Your other choice will have us leave from your sight for all eternity. You see, Shadow, you will have to pay a price very dear to you. One life lost for the sake of millions of other lives. How does that sound?"

Shadow glared at Doom, but knew that he could very well annihilate everyone else on this world before Shadow could kill him without the Chaos Emeralds. He hesitated before speaking.

"… What life?"

Doom pointed at Sheru. "Hers."

* * *

Shadow: "WHY YOU LITTLE… I"LL KILL YOU!"

"Technically, it's you who's going to kill her."

Sora: "Still, You're the one making him do it."

"Technically, I haven't made him do it yet."

Link: "But you're going to."

"Technically, you don't know that."

Harry: "When will we know?"

"Technically, you'll know when the next chapter ends."

Rico: "Stupid technicalities…"

"Technically, see you next chapter!"


	21. Chaos War Finale: Sheru

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

"This is the end. Shadow has to make a choice... I'm enjoying this."

Shadow: (barely restraining himself) "I WILL kill you if you dare..."

Sora: "I wonder who would win this fight..."

Riku: "On to the Fic!"

"That's my line!"

* * *

"Hers." 

That one word was enough. Shadow knew Sheru would be in danger, but not to this extreme.

"That's low… that's very low, Black Doom."

"Well, I am evil. Now make your choice. And don't try tricking me into freeing her, then going after me. It will not work."

Shadow collapsed. Any hopes he had of redeeming himself, of leaving his past behind him, were wiped out. No matter what choice he made, someone would die. And it would be his fault. Just like Maria…

Sora hit the ground with a thud. There was no way he could win. These aliens were spawning endlessly from the clouds. He and Riku had no power left. No hope for them…"

Ayrll fired her last arrow from her quiver. No effect, just like the others…

Zelda and Kairi were running out of energy far too fast. Neither princess had a plan. Ritz and Marche were taking too many hits. It was over for them…

Harry had barricaded the doors to Hogwarts. Those barricades were gone. In their place were a thousand of the black and red monsters. They were in Hogwarts…

Charmey was panicking. Rico had disappeared from the battle. Charmey could only hope that the hedgehog hadn't been killed. Nothing they were doing worked…

Suddenly, hope was restored in a flash of energy that Shadow instantly recognized. He would be forever grateful to that light, now more than ever. The red hedgehog with green-black streaks appeared in full power. He was juggling the SIX Chaos Emeralds in his hands.

"Hey, Shadow. I thought that **nothing **stopped the Ultimate Lifeform," Berserk Rico said.

"Just shut up and give those Emeralds to me."

"Fine, it's time to kick butt anyway. Double team time!" Berserk Rico tossed the SIX Emeralds to Shadow, who powered up with them. Berserk Rico, who had kept the negative energy within him, turned around to face Doom. In a flash of Ultimate Chaos Control, Shadow had Sheru on the ground, relatively safe. He grinned in a very Sonic-like manner, which set Rico the perfect opportunity to give a warning. "You know, Shadow, Sonic will probably sue you if you become any more like him."

"Hmph."

"There's the Shadow I know."

Super Shadow and Berserk Rico launched at Devil Doom, unleashing their best attacks without fear of running out of energy. Rico called out his Chaos Blade and combined both Fire and Wind into a powerful firestorm attack that hit Devil Doom's underside, leaving burnt cuts in the alien's stomach area, then dodged the lasers Doom sent at him. Shadow attacked using Chaos Aura, Chaos Spear, and Chaos Blast to score blow after blow to that weakened area that Rico had created, using Chaos Control to avoid being harmed. Then combining their power, Rico and Shadow made one final rush. Like a bullet, they pierced right through Doom's underside to the area above him.

"No, no, NOOOOOO!" Doom knew it was over for him. They were too fast. With one final cry, Doom melted into darkness, leaving a curious black sphere.

'This isn't over…' Shadow thought as he landed. All around him, the Black Arms withered away into black dust that instantly got absorbed into the sphere, which then simply dissolved into nothing. He and Rico returned to normal, the Chaos Emeralds warping back to Shadow's world. Rico lost consciousness as he lost his powers. Shadow picked the red hedgehog up and headed back to Hogwarts, Sheru in tow. No, it wasn't over, but Shadow knew he could win in any battle he had in the future.

After all, he _IS_ the Ultimate Lifeform.

* * *

"You seriously thought I was going to do it, eh? Oh, smx, if there's anything wrong about Berserk Rico, please tell me." 

Shadow: "… If you had dared kill her…"

"But I didn't."

Harry: "Finally. It's over and we can go back to semi-canon…"

"I know. See y'all next chapter. Oh, and what little swearing I had in these last few chapters is over. And minor chapter changes are being done, with minor spoilers for the games."


	22. Side Story: Riku's Student

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

"I'm Back!"

Shadow: "Darn, I thought that sabotaging the Internet in his house would work."

"It got fixed."

Sora (GoW): "Great…"

"It did cause Plot bunnies all over the place… I think I might need to change my policy about working on multiple stories…"

Shadow: "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Link: "No. Nayru NO!"

"As soon as this story done I'll get all these annoying ideas out of my head and on the web!"

Rico: "Oh, what of that other thing?"

"Oh, yeah! OK, smx, That little detail will be explained here… I hope…"

Rico: "On to- ghkkkk!"

"My line!"

* * *

Special side story: Riku's Student

* * *

"Well, THAT explains everything. That is Black Doom, leader of the Black Arms," Rico sighed. How was Shadow going to fight that thing without his Super Form? Rico then remembered his Chaos Emerald. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough… Just like Riku explained…

* * *

"_So, this Berserk form of yours is uncontrollable? HA! I don't believe that! All you have to do is break it down into its basic force: Darkness or Light. A few years back my powers proved just as uncontrollable. All it took was the right training. Now, this form shows up when you are in a stressful or emotional situation, right?" Rico nodded at the question when Riku prompted him. "Well, I want you to remember such a time. Lose yourself in the memory, then control the memory."_

"_But…"_

"_Just do it. If you lose control, I'll be able to stop you."_

_Rico took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The memory returned. Him and Amy surrounded by Eggbots. Shadow and Sonic fighting their way through, but not fast enough. The rage he felt at Eggman. The hate he held for the machines that were going to destroy them. The fear for Amy and himself, doomed without their friends. It all snapped. He released his rage, and the now familiar green and black streaks appeared in his fur. All at once the Berserk Hedgehog rushed Riku, who only smiled. In a flash of black, Riku's Keyblade clashed with Berserk Rico's fist. All the while, Rico struggled to take control. It took 27 minutes for Rico to gain control, shortly after which he lost his form and lost consciousness. As he fell into kind dreams, darkness' master picked him up and sighed. "This will take a while…"

* * *

_

All at once he unleashed his full power, Berserk Rico taking control. Rico willed the power into a Chaos Control that would take him to his homeworld, but it had a different plan. He warped away into a relatively peaceful jungle on a different world than he intended. The power inside surged at the sight of ancient reptiles walking through the world. All at once, the forest was crushed, it's inhabitants blasted into nothing. The world would recover, someday, but now Rico had a mass extinction on his hands. Berserk Rico warped again, and found itself floating over an ancient, yet advanced city. The power unleashed itself upon this metropolis, just as the soldiers returned fire.

Overkill. That was all that could describe it.

It annihilated the kingdom, sinking it into the ocean. Finally Rico gained control and warped to his world, visiting the owners of each of the SIX Chaos Emeralds. He persuaded them to give the gems to him, and quickly left. He hoped he wasn't too late…

"Hey, Shadow. I thought that **nothing **stopped the Ultimate Lifeform," Rico said. He could never give up a chance to jibe at Shadow. He WAS Rico the Hedgehog, friend of Shadow and Sonic, after all. A few more jokes later, Super Shadow and Rico charged into the battle.

Neither one noticed Riku watching the event from atop the corpse of a Black Bull, happy to see how much his 'student' had progressed.

* * *

"There. In case you did not notice, this was a little twist I threw in from the main story."

Shadow: "Okay…"

Rico: "Wait, I'M the reason that dinosaurs are extinct, AND the one who sent Atlantis to the bottom of the ocean? That's… insane!"

"OK, next chapter should have the Department of Mysteries and a little bit of thinking by Sora and the others. Until next time!"


	23. Shadow's Demise

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

Shadow: "Where the heck is James?"

Riku: "He'll be here in 3, 2, 1..."

(Author opens door and slams it behind him, looking like he ran a long, long, LONG way.)

Sora: "What the...?"

"Block... Block the... Doors... NOW!"

Kairi: "Why?"

"They're here..."

Link: "Snap out of it!"

"P-plot bunnies!"

(The door blows off its hinges, and millions of pink, black, blue, and other colored rabbits swarm the room.)

Everyone: "Oh s-" (Are muffled by rabbits in mouths)

* * *

**END TRANSMISSION. STARTING FICTION...**

** FICTION STARTED.**

* * *

Harry woke with a start. He had had another vision. And it was not good...

"Sirius..."

* * *

Kairi had bad feelings the moment that Harry ran up to her, Riku, Shadow, Amy, and Link. Of course, she's been having bad feelings a lot. Sora had been WAY too quiet ever since the Black Arms attack a few weeks ago. When she asked, he simply said that the Black Arms were likely working for a higher power. Kairi knew what that meant...

_"And he has help."

* * *

_

Rico was definitely annoyed right now. This world can't take more than 2 weeks in between life threatening situations? Someone must really want to make life miserable. First Harry runs up to him, saying that Voldemort is torturing his godfather at the Ministry of Magic, THEN, because Shadow doesn't have the Chaos Emeralds anymore, they have to fly on evil looking winged horses that are invisible to anyone who hasn't seen death. If he finds out who has it out for him, that fool will have a taste of a Chaos Blade down his throat! But still, when Harry had his outburst at the telephone, Rico couldn't help but laugh when the button he got was "Rico the Hedgehog, Rescue Mission."

"You know, for all its flaws, the Magical World really is amusing!"

* * *

Shadow was interested to note all the things that were being studied in the Department of Mysteries. He might have to come back here and check it all out. Scientists on the ARK would have loved to work with Wizards. He was astounded when he saw all the strange orbs that stood proudly on the shelves in the biggest room of all. He was about to take a closer look when a voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Now, give me that Prophecy, Potter." Malfoy snarled.

Sora had the Keyblade out in seconds. He lunged at Malfoy and the other Death Eaters as the others took the cue to run. Harry managed to escape to a room with a peculiar curtain, but not before the 'Prophecy' shattered into pieces. It wasn't long before the Death Eaters caught up with him, and he wondered if Sora was dead. Dead because he had to play the hero… Just then, a bunch of Order members appeared and fought the DE's. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Sirius showed up with the others and began to duel his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. Then he made a fatal mistake.

Sirius grinned and said, "Come on, you can do better than that!" that taunt gave the DE a chance to send a stunner at Black. As Sirius was launched back, toward the Curtain, Harry felt a rush of wind as Rico tackled the ex-Azkaban prisoner. The fugitive landed on the ground, unconscious, but otherwise fine. Rico landed next to him and whipped out his sword.

"You know, lady, I've been having an annoying month recently, and you made a major mistake. You see, I am filled to the brim with anger, and you just gave me an outlet for that anger." The red hedgehog jumped at Bellatrix and unleashed 5 consecutive strikes with his normal sword, none of which were fatal, but she wouldn't be getting up soon. She hit the ground and passed out. Rico then brought Harry and Sirius out of the battle, to the entrance hall of the ministry. Lucius came up behind him, looking like he was barely standing.

"Give the Prophecy to me, now."

Harry laughed in response. "Sorry, it broke. Too bad, now you'll have to return to your master empty handed. What's a guy to do?" just as Harry said those words, his scar burned fiercely, as if…'as if Voldemort was right… behind… Oh, bugger.' He turned around and saw the Dark Lord in all his fury. He raised his wand and snarled in rage, then seemed to calm down.

"I would be angry, if I wasn't about to kill you and make the Prophecy null and void. _Avada Kevada!_"

Harry was shocked to see Shadow appear almost out of nowhere and take the green lighting to the chest. He wanted to shout, "No! Don't take that for me!" but found that he couldn't. Shadow hit the ground with a thud just as Dumbledore appeared to help in the fight. Rico grinned and whispered, "Eh, don't worry, Shadow's taken worse."

"Worse than a killing curse?"

"Hey, you survived it once. It should be no sweat for Shadow."

* * *

Shadow knew what was going to happen when he was hit with that curse, but he didn't really care. After all, he's lived long enough anyway. It's time to see Maria and Gerald… As he felt his…Soul, maybe… float through the darkness, he felt relived. He landed in a garden bathed in light. It seemed to float among the clouds. A small shallow pond with a fountain was in front of him. It was simple yet beautiful. He could see them now, just standing there and… frowning? He then heard the worst words he could hear in this situation.

"Shadow… I'm sorry, but it isn't time. You still have a purpose. You still have a cause! Please, protect him. He will need the protection and guidance that only you and a select few can give him. Please…"

"Who? Maria, tell me, who do I need to protect? I can't do this without help!" Shadow couldn't understand any of this. Why couldn't anyone else do this? Why did he have to endure more sadness?

"You'll know when the time comes. This is your task. This is what you exist for, beyond anything I could imagine. This is our final request," Gerald replied. And as Shadow was thrown back whence he came, he cried with tears that should have dried up years ago. And finally, after what seemed like years to him and moments in reality, he opened his not-so-mortal eyes.

And as Shadow rose to his feet, tears in his eyes, a lightning scar was visible just above his chest.

* * *

**TRANSMISSION REGAINED**

* * *

(Author hits a button saying **'In Case Of Plot Bunnies'**. All useless Plot Bunnies get warped to the World that never Was, while ideas from useful Plot Bunnies get put into words on the author's profile.)

"Knew I'd need that sooner or later."

Shadow: "Even with a Plot Bunny in my mouth, I was still able to see the Fic. And know what? **That **was a new low for you. Bringing me so close to Maria, then dragging me back. You **SUCK**!'

Rico: "But that was cool how I got to rescue Sirius from his untimely death."

"When I was writing the last part of this Fic, I was listening to Utada Hikaru's 'Final Distance' and FF10's '1000 Words' on Youtube. I think that's why I wrote it to be so sad."

Link: "And who is Shadow supposed to protect?"

"I could tell you, but if I did, I'd have to kill you. Since I need you for this Fic, I have no choice but not to tell you. Anyway, next chapter will have a little introspection on the part of the off-worlders. They will pretty much check out areas of the DoM that interests them. Until then, I see you later."


	24. Dual Prophecy

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

"I got nothing to say… oh, wait… Nope, nothing."

* * *

Shadow rose to his feet, ready to take on the Dark Lord, Voldemort. He may not have had his Chaos Emeralds, but he was ticked. That man had brought him so close to those who mattered to him most, and to him, that was far worse than death. He glowed yellow as his chaos aura flowed around him, raging and swirling. 

"Now… you will know… what real power is… and before the end… You will beg for mercy!" The aura grew stronger and Shadow launched at Voldemort, ready to rip his body apart. Thinking quickly, Voldemort summoned up a sword and shield to block the attack. As they clashed, a bunch of Death Eaters appeared, ready to aid their master. However, many were blown away seconds after they appeared by Riku, Link, and Amy. Riku and Link launched through the DE's using Twilight Aura and the Hurricane Slash, (A/N "TA will always be like Dark Aura from KH: COM, NOT the sucky one from KH2.") both enhanced with Chaos Aura. Moody came out as well, carrying Sora, who looked like he took many cutting curses, flame charms, and a harsh bludgeoning curse to his leg before being taken down.

'Knowing Sora, he must have used at least one Cure spell to keep in fighting shape, too… because I brought everyone here…' Harry thought as he got up to help fight Voldemort. This was his battle, his foe. He whipped out his wand and sent stunner after stunner at Voldemort. Voldemort dodged them with little effort, but when Dumbledore joined in on the assault, Voldemort was barely able to escape one spell without being hit by another. The battle continued a few minutes before Fudge came in, a very exasperated Umbridge following.

Harry took only a moment to remember how Charmey had scared Umbridge away. After the twins left, Charmey spoke with the poltergeist, Peeves, and formulated a plan. Shadow had created an inanimate copy of the Biolizard, which Peeves possessed. Oh, how Umbridge ran when the bloody monster chased her out the castle, right into the forest, where centaurs were waiting. She was chased all the way to Hogsmeade, where she quickly Apparated away.

In the same moment, Voldemort glanced to the minister, knowing that, as Sora might have said, the jig was up. He turned around to be face to face with the barrel of the Shadow Rifle, the Hero's Bow, and two wands. Voldemort said only two words.

"I leave."

Instantly, the Portkey around Voldemort's neck activated, warping him away before anyone had a chance to strike. Many DE's did the same, not willing to be caught. However, a Ravenclaw named Luna was able to cast Stopaga (She was the only one who had been able to advance that far in Time Magic) to keep several DE's from even moving, including Lucius Malfoy. After that, things calmed down a little, while Harry was sent to Dumbledore's office via Portkey.

* * *

Link took one last walk up and down the Hall of Prophecy. As he did, he wondered at its size, and had a thought. In a building this size, maybe there was a prophecy or two about other worlds. He looked about, but only found one: 

_Prophesy concerning the 'Hero of Light,' 'Hero of the 7 Chaos,' 'Hero of Winds,'_

_And the 'Choosing One'_

_By 'The First Key, Opsa' To 'Seotiad Garej'_

_"There shall be three souls_

_Their journey shall be winding_

_One of Light, pure and whole_

_One of Chaos, unruly and raging_

_One of Wind, masterless and free_

_These three, these heroes three_

_Shall protect the Choosing Soul_

_The path, the choice he makes_

_Once Chaos and Wind fall_

_May save or destroy all."_

Link could only guess that the Hero of Winds was him, but if the prophecy was literal, it meant he would die as part of this prophecy. He pocketed the glass ball, and left without a word.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow stood in front of the Veil to Death. He wondered about it. All mortals feared this Veil, yet Shadow longed for what lied beyond it. However, the time at which he could pass through was not here yet. Not until he fulfilled his Duty, his higher purpose. Turning away, he walked back to the Main Hall.

* * *

Sora was unable to be healed safely by Curaga, so Kairi and Riku sat there in the waiting room in St Mungo's. The Healers had told them that Sora would live, but there would be many scars, including a burn scar up and down his right side. After a few hours, Kairi and Riku were allowed to see Sora. The Healers were very troubled by the number of scars on Sora, including ones from past wounds. They had asked the ridiculous question of if they knew whether Sora was a cutter or not, to which they answered that Sora had been in many battles, which shut them up. It brought Kairi to wondering: when would it end? Would Sora ever be able to live a normal life? No, not as long as he existed. As long as he existed, Sora could never be free… 

"_Your journey meant nothing, Sora. Because I'm still here…"

* * *

_

Harry hated Fate. Fate apparently hated him too. The prophecy that he had just heard most likely would rip his life apart. _'Neither can live while the other survives.'_ That line marked him in ways that even his scar couldn't… He returned to his room and slept, hoping that Fate would smile on him for tomorrow at least. At least Sirius was a free man…

* * *

"Finally, what I bet is the longest chapter I've written yet is finished. And I even made my own prophecy! Now I'm tired." 

Shadow: "The last chapter of this year is almost upon us! FLEE! FLEE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!!"


	25. Gossip Stones

Harry Potter and the Gathering of Worlds

By James the Fox

"This is it!"

Shadow: "The apocalypse?"

"No..."

Shadow: "Darn!"

Naruto: "Hey, I brought that chapter you requested!"

Sora: "What's ninja boy doing here?"

Naruto: "Oh, just working a part time job."

"He gets paid 30000 munny a hour!"

Shadow: "Where do you get the munny?"

"I just slay Heartless."

Riku: "Where do the Heartless come from?"

"I warp to End of the World or The World that Never Was."

Link: "Okay…"

"Final chapter, folks! I love the smell of it, even though it's the first time I've smelled it."

Shadow: "THE APOCALYPSE! RUN!"

* * *

The two dark ones stood together. They watched the battles unfold, and smiled. Their partner, who had died with Doom, had none the less completed his purpose. Shadow had felt his fears rain down on him. "All goes according to plan. Shadow may have survived, but that is of no matter to us… His emotion has fueled our power. We are closer to our victory…"

* * *

Harry had cheered up thanks to few things. Sirius was a free man, and could take Harry in for part of the summer vacation. Summer was just around the corner, and the sun was shining on a good day. Umbridge was out of Hogwarts and Dumbledore was back in. They had a bunch of DE's in custody for interrogation. Finally, almost everyone in the Ministry battle had come back relatively unscathed.

The key word was almost.

Harry turned toward the lake, where Kairi and Riku sat. Sora was still in St Mungo's. There were several extremely nasty curses that had hit Sora before the Keybearer had gone down. There was even evidence that a Crucio had been held on him for a few seconds. His left leg wouldn't be able to fully heal even with magic. He could walk, but with a slight limp. What surprised everyone was that Sora had fought ruthlessly, taking 34 Death Eaters down, even after taking so many blasts. When Kairi or Riku were asked about it, they always said, "He's taken worse." How much worse could there be?

* * *

Sora found himself standing on the Dream Pillar. This place was where he had first fought the Heartless, in this dream world. This is where it all had started.

"_The closer you get to light… the greater your darkness becomes."_

"_But don't be afraid."_

"_You are the one…"_

Sora had learned to be able to come here at will during his sleep. He trained here. He could make this place whatever he wanted. He could train and become stronger, even while injured. This was his secret weapon.

Sora changed the world around him into the Lake of Hogwarts. He altered reality to create "Heartless." They weren't real, but convincing copies of some of the most powerful Heartless he had ever faced. They, like him, stood on the lake, almost as if it were solid. He grinned, and launched himself at them, the never-ending swarm of darkness in his own mind.

* * *

Link looked at the glass ball in front of him. He pondered whether or not to tell Dumbledore. It was true that he could be able to help with it, but he usually preferred working alone. He listened to the Prophecy one more time. He would continue to do so until the end of the school year. Watching and pondering about the simple yet complex object before him…

* * *

The train whistled, warning the soon to be occupants that it was almost time to leave. Sora released from St. Mungo's a few days ago, and was already aboard the train. In his lap was a cane that he now used to support himself. Of course, he could discard it at a moment's notice to fight, but it hurt like hell afterward, so he had with him at all times. Kairi and Riku were siting next to him, catching up with their old friend on what had happened. They had already explained that Harry had been blaming himself for just about everything that went wrong at the Ministry. Sora sat, royally annoyed at Harry. Finally, he voiced his emotions.

"Harry shouldn't be so foolish as to count himself responsible for everyone else's decisions. I chose to fight those Death Eaters, so I'm responsible for my injuries. He should look on the bright side. He's lucky to have one in this case." Kairi and Riku knew that Sora knew very well what he was talking about. A man named DiZ had shown them many of the things that made Sora who he is now. Many things made them wonder how Sora managed to stay sane through it all. Then again… maybe he wasn't.

Link and Shadow watched as Sora opened a portal to the Great Sea, Station Square, and Destiny Islands with a spell Dumbledore himself had taught the three of them. Slowly, the crowd of otherworldly students disappeared until there was nobody else on the platform. Then, finally, they were about to leave when Link stopped them. "Here." The boy in green produced 3 small white gems and deposited them into his friend's hands. "This is a Gossip Stone. Wherever you go, these stones will allow us to talk to anyone who has a linked Gossip Stone. Just say the name of the one you want to talk to, and you'll be able to talk to them. Dumbledore also has one of these, just so you know." With that the three heroes said their good-byes and returned to the worlds where their family waited…

* * *

"… And that's the end of my tale, for tonight."

"You mean there's more?"

"Yes."

"Tell us! Pleeeeaaaasssse?"

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Awwww…"

"This is THE END! Yes! I DID IT! WAHOO!"

Shadow: "Great, now we-"

* * *

TRANSMISSION INTERUPTED

* * *

**_Special Secret:_**

**_Ocean Fear_**

A worldwide storm. Tsunamis were at every island on this ocean-covered world. Hurricanes, Thunderstorms, every kind of storm imaginable struck this usually peaceful place.

The only eye of this king of storms was a tower. It rose up from the sea, giving any observer of it the feeling that gods themselves had built the place.

Deep below, a kingdom of many years ago had reawakened. Its landmark was a castle of an epic size. Inside, a battle was raging.

A man who many had believed to be dead stood his ground against another man. The dark skinned, red-haired man wielded two swords, while an armored, white-eyed-and-haired man held a strangely shaped double blade sword with blades that wove between each other. The men stood off. Suddenly the desert-person spoke.

"_Your land's destruction is inevitable."_

"_A Horcrux… a fragment of a soul."_

"_Even if you defeat me, this world's obliteration can no longer be postponed."_

"_The gods have willed it."_

The men charged.

* * *

TRANSMISSION REGAINED

* * *

"… What the heck?"

Link: "We kind of lost the signal for a moment."

"Well… I didn't do it."

Mark: "Hey. You know, you shouldn't have any of these wires poking everywhere. I tripped on one just now and unplugged it. But being the good brother I am, I re-plugged it."

"That explains it. Hope nothing weird happened on your side of things, folks. Until the next story! See ya!"


End file.
